Something Should've Been Said
by DramaQueen911816
Summary: Troy and Gabi dated up until the start of college. They broke up and remained friends. Gabi's still in love with Troy and he doesn't know it. Now he's going to be getting married to someone else, and she can't speak now b/c she's too nice and doesn't want to ruin Troy's wedding.
1. Why Didn't He Tell Me?

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Candice. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Sharpay are owned by Disney. This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Gabriella's POV<span>

Troy and I used to date until we broke up at the start of college. We are now best friends and we live in the same apartment complex with Sharpay and Chad. We all live on the same floor but in different rooms. Sharpay is currently in my room and we are planning on going to Troy's room to hang out with him and Chad. Troy started dating again 2 years after we broke up, according to Sharpay. I started dating again too, but it never worked out. I am now in my last year of college and I am graduating in a month. Troy is getting married to a girl who is super nice and I have to watch him get married to her. Here's my story.

In the apartment complex the month before Gabi graduated from College. (Troy graduated before her, because they went to different schools).

*Sharpay and Gabi headed to Troy's room* *They knock on the door* *Troy answers the door*

"Hey guys" Troy said while opening the door

"Hey Troy" Sharpay and Gabi said while walking into his apartment

Chad saw the girls walk in and went up to hug them

"Hey Chad" Sharpay and Gabi said while giving him a hug

_**They all sat down on the couch talking**_

"So what are you guys doing here?" Troy asked

"Oh, you know we were bored and wanted to hang out." Sharpay said

"You were bored?" Troy asked

"Yeah, we were bored, got a problem with that Troy?" Gabi replied

"No, I don't have a problem with that. I've just been trying to get Chad out of my apartment because I'm leaving soon and now that you guys are here, it's going to take even longer to get you guys out of here." Troy said

"Oh, sorry we didn't know you were trying to get Chad out. Where do you have to go anyway?" Gabi asked

"Umm…" Troy said while nervously rubbing his neck

"Umm? C'mon Troy, where are you going?" Gabi asked

"I'm uh going to meet Candice." Troy said nervously

"Who's Candice?" Gabi asked

"Troy's girlfriend, duh, who else would it be?" Chad said

Sharpay hit him on the back of the head as he wasn't supposed to say anything to Gabi about Troy's girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?" Gabi asked

"Yeah" Troy said

"Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend, Troy?" Gabriella asked without trying to cry

"Umm, well I didn't really think it was important" Troy replied

"How is it not important? I tell you about all the guys that I'm with." Gabi said

"I guess it just wasn't that big of a deal." Troy said

"How is not a big deal? Do Sharpay and Chad know?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, they know. They've known for a while." Troy said

"Who else knew?" Gabi asked

"Umm, mostly every one of our friends." Troy replied

"Wow, great so I was the last one to know. Thanks a lot Troy. I thought we were best friends." Gabi asked.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to make you jealous." Troy said

"JEALOUS?" Gabi screamed

"Yeah, you get kinda jealous when I'm with someone. That's probably why you're relationships have ended so quickly." Troy said

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Gabi screamed

"Gabi, please calm down. You're over reacting. I'm just telling you what I've seen." Troy said

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME?"Gabi screamed

"Please, just please calm down." Troy said

Gabi slowly calmed down not wanting to make Troy get a noise complaint.

"So what are you meeting her for?" Gabi asked

"Umm well I'm going to meet her at her favorite restaurant because I've got a surprise for her there that I want her to see." Troy said

"What kind of a surprise?" Gabi asked

"Ummm, a proposal kind?" Troy said

"What?" Sharpay said with her mouth open

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you were proposing to Candice today?" Chad asked

"Chad, I already told you two days ago, and Sharpay, yeah I'm proposing today." Troy replied

Gabriella being really upset got up and walked out of the apartment

"Gabi!" Sharpay screamed after her

"I gotta go. When you get back today, I'm calling you to talk about this Troy." Sharpay said

Sharpay got up and also walked out of the room to chase after Gabby.

"Wow, you just made them leave Troy. That's a nice way to clear the room." Chad said

Troy hit him on the back of his head. "I didn't mean to make them leave this way, Chad" Troy said

"Well, if you didn't mention that you were leaving, this wouldn't have happened, now would it?" Chad said

"No it wouldn't have happened, but this is your entire fault. I told you not to mention say that Candice was my girlfriend in front of Gabi and you did." Troy said

"Well what was I supposed to say? She was asking, and no one was saying anything, so I jumped in and gave her an answer." Chad said

"You could've at least said she was a family friend or something." Troy said

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I'm sorry." Chad said

"Whatever, now I need to get ready to leave and I have to think about how to talk to Gabi once I get home" Troy said.

"So does that mean I have to leave then?" Chad asked

"Yeah, it means you have to leave Chad." Troy replied

_**Chad left Troy's apartment. ** **Troy got ready and left the apartment building. **_

* * *

><p><span>Gabi's POV<span>

I can't believe he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. I can't believe that he told everyone but me. He's supposed to be my best friend. Sharpay is supposed to be my best friend too. She should've said something to me. He's the reason why I'm crying now. That should've been me he that he proposed to, not her, whoever she is.

**Sharpay knocks on Gabi's door**

Gabi walks up to the door and looks through the peep hole to see Sharpay at the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Gabi said through the door

"Can we please talk?" Sharpay said

"No. You could've told me or at least given me some warning." Gabi said

"No I couldn't. He told me not to say anything and as his friend I had to keep the promise. It would be the same if we were in opposite situations." Sharpay said

"Your right, it would've been the same if we were in the opposite situation. I'm kinda glad Chad was the one who spilled it instead of you and Troy cuz it would've hurt more coming from you guys." Gabi said

Gabi sighed and opened the door to let Sharpay in

Sharpay comes in and closes the door behind her while Gabi goes to her couch and sits down.

"So how are you feeling? You just walked out of the room without saying anything." Sharpay asked

"Fine I guess. I'm just really upset and pissed. It hurts because that should've been me not her, or at least I hope it should've been me. I feel like he knows I like him and he's doing this on purpose so that it gets to me." Gabi replied

"You know that he would never do that to you. Besides, he's totally oblivious to the fact that you're still in love with him. Everyone knows for a fact that if you guys were still together it would've been you he'd be proposing to, not her." Sharpay said

"Thanks, Shar. With Taylor in a different state for school, you're the only other friend that I can go to." Gabi said

"No problem Gabi. Anyway, Taylor's graduating in a week, so she'll definitely be here after she graduates cuz we all know she's gonna be coming for Chad." Sharpay said

"How come Taylor and Chad can make it work, but Troy and I couldn't?" Gabi asked

"I don't know Gabi." Sharpay said

"It seems kind of suspicious though. He always told me that he'd find a way to make it work, but after he dumped me it doesn't seem like it anymore." Gabi said

"Yeah it does seem a little weird. I've never asked him about it before. I think everyone thinks it's weird too but no one wants to bring it up because they don't want it to be a pain for Troy to talk about." Sharpay said

"I feel much better knowing that I'm not the only one who thinks this." Gabi said

"Believe me, you're not. We all know that Troy's the kind of person who would do anything for love and when you guys broke up before college, we all knew something was up." Sharpay said

"Yeah, I thought that too. He's lucky I forgave him so easily cuz if not, I would've so pissed at him, I would've hated him, etc. I just can't believe he's proposing to a girl that I've never met before. That's something big to hide from your best friend." Gabi said

"Yeah, that's true. She's really nice though. I've met her a couple of times." Sharpay said.

"You did?" Gabi said

"Yup."Sharpay replied

"Well I'm tired, so you gotta get your little butt outta here." Gabi said

"OK, OK, I'm leaving. Don't think about it too much. I don't like seeing you this upset." Sharpay said

"OK. I'm probably gonna cry myself to sleep because of it." Gabi said

"No, don't do that, crying yourself to sleep isn't good." Sharpay said

"Whatever. I'm tired." Gabi said

"OK, well I'm leaving then. Bye." Sharpay said while getting up and walking out the door

* * *

><p><span>Troy's POV<span>

This is so nerve-wracking. Hopefully everything goes according to plan. I still need to think about what to say to Gabi though. She's definitely upset.

Candice walks into the restaurant and gets escorted to her seat.

Troy got up and pulled out Candice's seat so she could sit down.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Troy said when Candice sat down

"Good, everything's going well. Are you okay? You look really nervous." Candice said

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy said

"So are we going to order? I'm starving." Candice said

"Yeah sure, let me get the waiter." Troy said

The waiter walked over and took their order.

"So what's up?" Candice said

"Oh, well I had a very interesting day." Troy said

"You did?" Candice said

"Yup. Well Chad was over and I was trying to get him to leave when there was a knock at the door and in walked Sharpay and Gabi. We were all talking and then I asked them why they were here and they told me that they were bored, and then I said that I was trying to get Chad out of my apartment. I was asked why and I said that it was because I was meeting you later…" Troy said

"Wait, if Gabi was there, didn't she wonder why who I was?" Candice asked

"Yeah, she asked and then Chad stupidly said that you were my girlfriend and she was really upset." Troy said

"She was upset?" Candice said

"Yup. She was really upset. She asked why I didn't tell her and who else knew." Troy said

"Really? What did you tell her?" Candice asked

"I told her the reason why I didn't tell her and I told her that everyone knew. She was really pissed." Troy said

"Yeah, I would be too if I was in the same situation." Candice said

"Yeah that's understandable. She's really pissed though. I'm trying to think about what to say to her to get her to talk to me again." Troy said

"Why don't you introduce us? I think she might like that." Candice said

"Yeah, I might do that." Troy said

Right then the food came. After they finished eating, they were brought champagne. Candice and Troy are given the champagne glasses. Candice is about to drink her's when she sees something inside.

"Oh My God! Troy!. What is this?" Candice screamed

"It's an engagement ring. Will you marry me?" Troy asked

"YES!" Candice screamed

After proposing, Troy and Candice went back to Troy's apartment since Candice lived far away and would get back to her house really late at night.

* * *

><p><span>Gabi's POV<span>

Gabi heard her cell phone vibrating. She got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Gabi said tiredly

"Gabi?" Troy asked

"Oh, hey Troy" Gabi said tiredly

"Are you sleeping?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I was until you're phone call woke me up." Gabi replied

"Sorry about that. Is it a good time for you to come over?" Troy asked

"I'm sorry Troy, but I'm really tired. Can I come over tomorrow?" Gabi replied

"Yeah, sure then." Troy said

"OK, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." Gabi said

"OK, bye." Troy said

"Bye" Gabi said

_They both hang up and Gabi goes back to bed._

* * *

><p><span>Troy's POV<span>

Wow, I didn't know that Gabi slept this early. I guess I'll have to introduce the two of them to each other tomorrow. Candice had heard the whole conversation since it was on speaker phone.

"Candice, I'm sorry. Is it okay if you meet her tomorrow before you go back to your house?" Troy asked

"Yeah sure. I had a great night by the way. I was definitely in for a shock." Candice said

"Your welcome. I was hoping that you would be shocked." Troy said

After their conversation, Troy and Candice went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, that's the end of the first chapter. I know it's not Troyella yet, but I promise that we will get there. I'm sorry if it's boring, I'll try to make it better. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Please review! :)<strong>

**Thanks! **

_Dramaqueen911816 _


	2. Finding Out

**Wow!, Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with so much lately. I like the direction that this story is going, so if all goes well, I'm hoping a sequel is to come. Thanks for the support, even though I only got two reviews from the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>*The Next Day*<em>

Gabriella's POV

Gabi looked at her clock and it showed 7:30 AM. I always wondered to myself why I would get up so early every day. I got up and went to brush my teeth. Today was Sunday, so I didn't have to go to class. I plan on calling Sharpay later to see if she wants to hang out and go to the mall or something.

I went and made breakfast and sat down to watch TV. Right when I sat down however, my phone started to ring, which startled me a little bit.

**She answered the phone**

"Hello?" Gabi answered

"Gabi, um did I wake you?" Troy said

"No, I'm actually just sitting on the couch watching TV and eating breakfast. What do you need Troy?" Gabi said

"OK good. I thought I woke you up. You used to never wake up this early before. Do you think I could swing by in a few minutes?" Troy asked

"Uh, yeah sure, why?" Gabi asked

"Umm, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday and also introduce you to Candice." Troy answered.

"Yeah sure. Do you mind doing both of them separate though?" Gabi asked

"Do what separate?" Troy asked

"Talking to me about what happened yesterday and introducing me to Candice." Gabi answered

"Oh, yeah sure. I guess I'll introduce you guys now and talk to you about it later. Although, I'm planning on asking Candice to move in with me, so it has to be after I drop her off at her house and ask her to move in with me." Troy said

"That's fine. You're going to ask her to move in with you? Isn't that a little too soon since you just asked her to marry you?" Gabi questioned

"Yeah, but she lives far away, and I don't want her to travel 20+ minutes every day to come see me." Troy said

"Oh. OK. I'll see you and Candice later I guess." Gabi said

"Ok. Bye, see you in a few." Troy said

"Bye." Gabi said and hung up.

Gabi then scarfed down her breakfast and quickly went to change. She had no idea what to wear so she called Sharpay.

* * *

><p><span>Sharpay's POV<span>

_**phone rings**_

"Hello? This better be important because you just woke me up from my needed beauty rest." Sharpay screamed

"Yes, this is SUPER important Sharpay." Gabi said

"What? What do you need?" Sharpay asked

"Troy's introducing me to his girlfriend in a few and I have NO idea what to wear. I need your help." Gabi replied

"Coming right over. You should've started with that you know? I would've been out of bed a while ago." Sharpay said

"Thanks. See you in a few." Gabi said

*The two hung up*

* A few seconds later Sharpay busted into Gabi's room. *

"Alright, I'm here, what clothes are you looking at?" Sharpay asked

"I'm looking at these shorts with this tank top. (She held up the outfit and showed it to Sharpay)" Gabi said

"Ugh, no (Sharpay goes through Gabi's drawers and pulls out a cute sun dress.) Wear this. " Sharpay said

"Are you sure? I thought you said she is a nice girl. Why do I need to dress up so nicely?" Gabi asked

"Uhh, do you know nothing? Yes, she's nice but you are looking to impress Troy, not Candice." Sharpay said.

"Oh, right. No shoes though right? I usually don't wear shoes in the house. But, what if Troy asks why I'm dressed up so nicely?" Gabi asked nervously

"Just say that the two of us going out after. He'll understand when you tell him that." Sharpay said

"Oh good idea, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out later anyway." Gabi said

"Yeah, I'll be over soon. Just let me know when they leave, and I'll come over. Just wear that dress, and oh, put on this necklace, leave your hair down because Troy likes it down and curly, and these makeup items on. (Sharpay grabs the necklace and makeup products for Gabi to put on)." Sharpay said

"OK. (Gabi put on the necklace and the makeup). How do I look?" Gabi asked?

"Perfect, hot, and fabulous." Sharpay replied

"Thanks so much. I can always come to you for fashion advice." Gabi said

"I know." Sharpay said

"OK, he's going to be here soon with Candice, so you should get back to your room and get ready." Gabi said

"Ok. See you soon chica." Sharpay said

A few minutes after Sharpay left the room, Gabriella heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

**Gabi opens her door**

"Hi." Gabi said

"Hi Gabi. This is Candice. Candice, this is Gabi." Troy introduced

_*Gabi reaches her hand out to shake Candice's. Candice shakes her hand and Gabi invites the two in.*_

"Can I get you guys something to drink? I think I remember what you like Troy. I think it was a Vanilla root beer (I think this is made up, I don't really drink root beer, so I'm not sure if there is such thing) from that little shop in the city. I bought a bunch yesterday, and I was going to bring it over yesterday but I completely forgot until I opened my fridge this morning." Gabi asked

"Um, yeah, Candice will take a bottle of water, and uh, I actually don't drink vanilla root beer from that shop anymore. Sorry. I guess it was something I forgot to mention." Troy said

"Oh, that's fine. I'll go get you and Candice both waters then?" Gabi asked

"Uh, yeah, that's fine thank you." Troy said

Gabi went to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles and went back to the living room and handed them to Troy and Candice.

"Thanks" Candice said with a smile on her face

"You're Welcome." Gabi replied also with a smile on her face

"So umm, Gabi, what are you so dressed up for? You didn't need to dress up so nice to just meet Candice. You could've just worn you PJs." Troy said

"Oh, well Sharpay and I are going out later, so I just got dressed so I wouldn't need to later." Gabi said

"Oh, okay." Troy said

"So, Candice, what do you do?" Gabi asked

"Oh, I run a hair and nail salon." Candice said

"Really?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, I just started the business a little over a year ago, and the business is going great." Candice replied

"Oh, wow, what's the name of the place?" Gabi asked

"It's called the Nail Palace (made up, hopefully, lol). Have you heard of it before?" Candice asked

"Oh, yeah I have actually; I've heard of it a bunch of times. I've never been in there though. I don't really like to get my hair done and I can paint my nails by myself. I like to leave my hair down. Sharpay goes there all the time though. I think she's kind of addicted. "Gabi said chuckling

"Really? I thought you always have to curl you're hair to make it look so nice and curly. I didn't know Sharpay goes a lot. I don't really go to the store a lot. I just go when I need to. I should get her some coupons, or give her some discounts or something." Candice replied

"Yeah, my hair is naturally like this. I only have to go and get it done for special occasions. I think Sharpay would like that by the way. Like I said, she is addicted, so if she had discounts, she would be in heaven. I hope you don't mind me asking this, but how come you only go to the store when you need to? Don't you need to look after it?" Gabi asked

"No, not really, I have a store manager that does that. She's my best friend's daughter, so I trust her completely." Candice said

"You're mom died?" Troy screamed suddenly in shock. (When the conversation started between Gabi and Candice, he walked around Gabi's apartment).

"Uh, yeah, she um, she passed last month." Gabi said looking down and holding back tears

Troy saw this and immediately felt sorry for her. He couldn't go and hug or cuddle her though because he knew that it was inappropriate to do that in front of Candice. "I'm sorry. I would've been at the funeral if I knew. What happened?" Troy asked

"She uh, she died in a car accident." Gabi said still looking down, and this time tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi. Did the cops ever find the person that crashed into her?" Troy said

"Uh, N-no. T-The drunk d-driver h-hit h-her and and r-ran. By the time the cops got there, he was gone and they haven't found him since." Gabi said in tears

"Gabi, I'm so sorry. I know she meant a lot to you, and she would've been so proud of you. Even though she won't be able to see you graduate, I know she would be proud. She was always proud of you no matter what you did." Troy said

Gabi wiped away her tears, and said a faint "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Uh, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second, excuse me." Gabi said

Candice and Troy excused her. Soon, they heard cries coming from the bathroom. Candice looked at Troy.

"Uh, I think we should go Candice. I'll get Sharpay to come in here and talk to her." Troy said feeling extremely guilty.

"Yeah, I don't want to upset her more." Candice said.

Troy took out his cell phone and called Sharpay.

* * *

><p><span>Sharpay's POV<span>

*Her cell phone rings*

"Hello?" Sharpay said

"Hey, Shar, um can you come to Gabi's apartment?" Troy said

"Yeah, why, wait, what did you do Troy?" Sharpay yelled

"Uh, I asked her about her mom." Troy said

"YOU WHAT?" Sharpay screamed

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Candice and Gabi were talking and I just walked around her place looking at pictures, and I found a framed picture of her mom with it that said "In memory of Maria Montez and the year she was born to the year she passed. I didn't know it was a touchy subject." Troy said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A TOUCHY SUBJECT? YOU DATED HER FOR A LONG TIME. YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT ANYTHING ABOUT HER FRIENDS OR FAMILY IS A TOUCHY SUBJECT WITH HER!." Sharpay screamed

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Can you come over and talk to her? I'm going to take Candice home. The two of us can't do anything to help her." Troy said

"Yeah, just be THAT guy Troy. Just leave her for me to deal with. Do you know how long it took to console her when her mother actually passed?" Sharpay asked

"No, how long? Hey, I don't know how to help her. I can't just hug her and hold her in my arms in front of Candice. That's not right." Troy said in his defense

"It took me 2 months to console her. During those two months she didn't go to class, she didn't eat, she couldn't sleep. I had to stay with her and I called her teachers and told them what happened. Why do you think Gabi is graduating a year after you. If this didn't happen, she would've graduated a year or two earlier. Gabi was depressed for two months. She lost her mother, and the person who did it to her ran away and never got caught. She had all of us by her side, and at the funeral, but I stayed with her. She blamed herself everyday for those two months. It took so long to get her out of that depression. Do you know how long it's going to take now?" Sharpay said

"No. I'm sorry though. I didn't know she was going through this. I was wondering why she was graduating a year after me." Troy said

"Yeah. She's probably going to graduate later now because of you." Sharpay said

"I'm sorry, okay. If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything. Why didn't she tell me by the way? I would've been there." Troy said

Sharpay sighed. "Because she didn't have the courage to tell you and she figured that if the two of you weren't together anymore, why should she tell you? None of us mentioned anything to you because we knew that if we did, she would be mad and hurt. She would be mad that we told you and she would be hurt to see you. At that point, she didn't have you and she didn't have her mother. The two people she had in her life the most. Taylor and I are her best friends, but not only were you her boyfriend, but you were her best guy friend. Plus, you were dating Candice then, and she didn't know about that, and if she found out that time, she would've been hurt even more." Sharpay said

"Wow. I totally forgot that I was her best guy friend. She used to tell me everything before she told you and Taylor, and you guys got so mad about that. So she basically lost all her trust in me?" Troy asked

"Yeah, she basically did. She knew that if she saw you again that she had to be friends with you because you are friends with all of us, and she can't not be friends with you. She doesn't tell you anything anymore because you aren't really THAT important to her. She's trusted so many people in the past, and they've all let her down." Sharpay said

"Really? She really didn't have to be friends with me just because I'm friends with you guys." Troy said

"Yeah, she did. She couldn't just get new friends Troy. Yea she did make new friends, but she trusted all of us the most. This is actually one of the million things that's happened to her that she hasn't told you about." Sharpay said

"Wait, there's more than one?" Troy asked

"Yeah. After you and Gabi broke up, a bunch of crap happened to her. She basically lost faith in the world. If Taylor and I weren't by her side the whole time, she probably wouldn't be here today. Like I said, there's a lot more you don't know." Sharpay said

Troy sighed. "I guess I deserve it though. I don't get to know everything anymore." Troy said

"Well, I'm going to hang up and go cheer Gabi up." Sharpay said

"Okay. I'm sorry again. I hope it doesn't take 2 months again. Oh, also, tell Gabi that I really appreciate her going out of her way to get me Vanilla root beers. Tell her that she can give them to Chad if she wants since he will eat and drink anything." Troy said

"Okay, I'll tell her. Oh, and by the way. She went and got those for you out of the goodness of her heart. You could've taken at least one. That shop didn't sell them anymore, and she had to track it down. She spent tons of time and money to get them." Sharpay said

"She did? She said she bought them yesterday." Troy said

"You out of all people should know that Gabi didn't tell you the truth. She just said it so you wouldn't feel bad and drink it. Even I didn't know you stopped drinking it. If I had known, I would've told her. She didn't even get to give you your favorite snacks I'm guessing. Those were stopped too, and she also went out of her way to find them. It literally took her months to hunt them down, and when she got them, she was so excited, because she knew you would be happy." Sharpay said

"I don't eat those snacks anymore either. My eating habits changed a lot." Troy said

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that, but I didn't think you would give those two things up. Did you by any chance tell her you didn't want the root beer anymore because you didn't like it? Did you say it to her face?" Sharpay asked

"Uh, yeah I did. Why?" Troy asked

Sharpay sighed "Gabi's very critical of herself now. If you said you didn't want it anymore because you didn't like it, she's going to take it to heart. She barely even goes out or puts on makeup or even paint her nails or even dress nicely anymore. She always only does it when I basically force her to. She stopped acting like her old self. She even changed directions of her major. She used to be into the science stuff, but she changed it now. She's gotten very critical and self conscious." Sharpay said

"Wow. I can't believe she changed herself so much." Troy said

"Yeah she did. The break up really affected her. Taylor and I have protected and helped her a lot. Once Taylor graduates, she's going to come live in this apartment complex too. She's thinking about living with Chad since the two of them are still together. She really misses Gabi and Gabi really misses her. We're all really worried about Gabi, which is why we always try to take her out or try and talk to her after she goes to class." Sharpay said

"Alright, well, I really have to get Candice home, Shar. Thanks for telling me this. I'll keep it in mind later, and please come talk to her, She's been crying for I think 40+ minutes now." Troy said

"OK. Bye." Sharpay said

_*The two hung up* *Troy and Candice waited until Sharpay came before they left**A few seconds later, Sharpay came down the hall to Gabi's room, and Troy and Candice left*_

_*Sharpay ran into the room and closed the door**She ran into the bathroom*_

"Gabi." Sharpay said while bending down to give her a hug

"Shar. Why did his girlfriend have to be nice, and why did I agree to let him come over? Why does he not like his favorite things anymore?" Gabi cried

Sharpay sighed "Luckily you put on water proof mascara and Gabs, I don't know why he doesn't like his favorite things anymore. I need to find that out. It's okay. Come on, let's go shopping or eat ice cream or something. Stop sitting here depressed about this. Look, I know you got hurt today. Okay. But you can't do this all your life." Sharpay said

"Yes, I can. I hate my life and I really don't want to live anymore." Gabi said

"Don't say that, please. We all want you alive. You're mom would want you alive. You're mother would not want you sitting here crying over some boy, would she?" Sharpay said

"No, she wouldn't. She would want me to continue with my studies and graduate, and get a job and get married, and start a family." Gabi said

"That's right. So come on, get up. We're still going out." Sharpay said

"Where are we going?" Gabi asked

"Uh to the mall, duh." Sharpay said

Gabi rolled her eyes and cleaned herself up. She went into her room to get her phone, purse, wallet, and car keys. Soon the two girls were out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Troy's POV<span>

"So, can we have the wedding in California? I really liked it there." Candice said

No reply came from Troy

"TROY!" Candice screamed

"Huh, what?" Troy said. He was thinking about what Sharpay told him about Gabriella. All he knew was that Candice was speaking to him, but he didn't know what she was talking about. He was also very concentrated on the road.

"I was saying, can we have our wedding in California?" Candice said

"Why do you want it in Cali? We should have it in New York since you're family lives there. It would cost a lot of money to fly both your family and my family all the way to California." Troy said.

"Well can't our families pay their own money to California?" Candice asked

"Well yea, but I don't want to make my family pay. Anyway if we buy the tickets as a group thing, we can get a cheaper price. I can also use my miles to get us some business class seats. I can do a lot to make them cheaper. If they all paid themselves, they wouldn't be able to get a cheaper price. The tickets during the seasons and holidays are really expensive. Do you even know when you want to have the wedding, what year and what month you want to have it? You do need to consider all of this. These do come first in the wedding planning." Troy said

"Oh, I actually never thought of that. I just wanted the location to be set first. However, if we do have it in New York, we would need to go and check out a bunch of venues for it. I was thinking about getting married next year in the middle of July." Candice said

"Okay. If we are for sure setting it to that day, then we need to start planning. The location is first though. Do you know what venue you want it at in New York? If so, we can hop on a plane tomorrow and go check it out." Troy said

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where." Candice said

"Okay, after I drop you off, I'll call my travel agent, and book us a flight to New York." Troy said

"Okay." Candice said

_**Two minutes later, Troy dropped Candice off at her house. **_

_Troy got back to his apartment and called the travel agent_

"Hello?" Jasmine, (Troy's travel agent) said

"Jasmine, can I get two tickets to New York for tomorrow?" Troy asked

"Sorry, but tomorrow is full. There are no available airlines." Jasmine said

"Okay then what about Tuesday?" Troy asked

"Yes, there are tickets available for Tuesday." Jasmine said

"Okay. Can you please book mine and Candice's tickets to New York for Tuesday?" Troy asked

"Sure. I'll email you the tickets and the price. You don't care about what airline correct?" Jasmine asked

"Correct. Thank you." Troy said

_*The two hung up*_

_Troy called Candice_

"Hello?" Candice said

"Hey, so I couldn't get a flight for tomorrow. Jasmine said all the airlines were booked. So I booked us for Tuesday." Troy said

"Okay, that's fine. I'm packing now anyway. Do you know how long we will be there?" Candice asked

"Uh, no, I didn't think of that. Jasmine forgot to ask me too. I'm guessing we can stay for more than one day since your family lives there. So why don't we stay from Tuesday to next Monday? It'll be nice to see your family again and to catch up with them. I haven't seen them since we met last year." Troy said

"Okay. That's fine. Yeah. I haven't seen them in a while either. I've talked to them a whole bunch, but I haven't actually seen them. I guess I'll let you call Jasmine and let her know then. Goodnight." Candice said

"Okay. Goodnight. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Troy said

"Bye." Candice said

"Bye." Troy said and hung up.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Yeah, there's no cliffhanger, yet. I'll try and put up more chapters soon. Thanks for reading! Please review.<p>

_-DramaQueen911816_


	3. Oh My God

*The Next Day*

Troy had called Jasmine and told him that the return day would be next Monday. She told him okay and she booked their flight. Today is the day that Troy and Candice leave for New York.

Troy's POV

"Uhh, why doesn't this stuff fit" Troy said to himself in a very frustrating tone

*his phone started to ring and he picked it up*

"WHAT?" Troy screamed

"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you. I'm so sorry, I-I'll call you in an hour then." Gabi said quickly

Troy's face and tone lightened. "Oh, no, Gabi, you didn't wake me, I can talk now, you don't need to call later." Gabi said

"Okay. Um, is it okay if I come by now and talk to you about why I didn't tell you about my mom passing? Trust me, I wanted to tell you, but it was really hard to. We still need to talk about why you never mentioned Candice either." Gabi said

"Um, actually, I'm leaving soon, so you swinging by here is not the best time." Troy said in an apologetic tone

"Oh, okay, I'll come by later then." Gabi said not knowing that Troy was going to be in New York soon.

"I'm not going to be here later either. Can we talk when I get back?" Troy asked

"Get back? What do you mean by get back? Aren't you just going to go out for the day or something?" Gabi asked

"Uh, I'm actually going to be going to New York. My flight is literally in 5 hours, and I haven't even packed yet." Troy said

"Oh. Why are you going to New York?" Gabi asked

"I'm going to see wedding venues in New York with Candice. We want to get married there since her family lives there." Troy said

"Oh. Um, when are you going to be coming back then?"Gabi asked

"Uh, Gabi, can you please stop asking so many questions? I literally have so much to do before my flight and like I said I haven't even packed yet. I need to change, I need to get all my documents, I need to pick up Candice, and I need to do a whole lot more." Troy said in an annoying and impatient tone

"Uh, I-I'm sorry Troy, I-I-I r-really d-didn't m-mean to k-keep asking you q-questions." Gabi said with tears streaming down her face since Troy basically just screamed at her

Troy heard her tone and felt guilty. He knew he was going to be getting a lot of angry texts from Sharpay about this. "Gabi, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out. I didn't mean it that way, I swear." Troy said

"Whatever Troy." Gabi said, and with that she hung up.

"Hello? Gabi are you still there?" Troy said. He finally realized after 5 minutes that she hung up. He totally forgot about what Sharpay told him yesterday. He's not used to being so stressed out with no one helping him.

Gabi's POV

**Gabi hung up the phone and started sobbing on her bed.**

Sharpay's POV

7:00AM. Yes, I'm getting up at 7:00AM. I need to make sure Gabi gets to her class so she can graduate. Things keep getting in her way every time that she is close to graduating. I just finished getting ready and am now on my way to Gabi's room.

*Sharpay walked down the hall to Gabi's room* *Sharpay has a key so she let herself in*

"Gabi, Gabi! Where are you?" Sharpay screamed

No answer. This is weird; she's usually eating breakfast by now. Sharpay thought to herself.

*Sharpay walked down to Gabi's room and opened the door. She saw Gabriella curled up in a ball sobbing on her bed. She ran over.*

"Gabi, what happened?" Sharpay asked

"N-nothing." Gabi replied

"Obviously SOMETHING happened since you're here crying instead of eating breakfast and going to class." Sharpay said.

"It's nothing, okay Shar." Gabi said

"Gabi, if you don't tell me right now, I will scream at the top of my lungs until you tell me." Sharpay said

*With that, Gabi sat up and started to tell Sharpay what happened.*

"I called Troy this morning to see if he wanted to talk about why I didn't tell him about my mom's passing. He said he couldn't because he is leaving, and I said okay, I'll just come later and we can talk, and he said no, he's not actually going to be home and that he would talk to me when he got back. I asked him what he meant by that and he said he would be going to New York with Candice to look at wedding venues. I then started to ask him when he was going to be getting back and he screamed at me because I was asking him a lot of questions and because he had too much to do. He then apologized because he heard the shakiness of my voice since I started to cry. I then said whatever and hung up." Gabi said upset and hiccupping through her tears

"Gabi, you can't listen to him. Why do you try and focus on him? You guys are no longer together anymore; you don't need to tell him anything." Sharpay said

"I know, but I felt bad about not telling him and not inviting him to my mom's funeral. I knew if he found out he would be upset. I just wanted to be able to give him my reasoning." Gabi said

"I know you do Gabi, but it's not your job to feel sorry for him anymore. He lost the right to know this stuff when he broke up with you." Sharpay said

"I know, but I still feel like he needs an explanation." Gabi said

"Gabi, you don't need to give him one. He never told you anything. He never gave you a reason why he broke up with you; he never told you about Candice, he never told you anything after you guys broke up, so why does he deserve to know?" Sharpay said

"I know, but-" Gabi got cut off by Sharpay

"No buts Gabi. You need to get ready for class. I didn't wake up at 7:00 in the morning for nothing." Sharpay said

"But I'm not in the mood to go to class." Gabi said

"Gabi, you are already graduating a year later than all of us. I graduated before you, CHAD graduated before you, and even TROY graduated before you. None of us should've graduated BEFORE you. We all should've graduated after you. You can't keep missing school. You need to graduate this year. If you don't go, I'm going to drag you there." Sharpay said.

"I know, I know. In my defense though, Taylor is graduating this year too." Gabi said

"Yes, being she was having her own problems also. Somehow the two smartest ones out of the six of us graduate one year after us." Sharpay said

"Yeah but Chad and Troy had each other. You had me, and Taylor had Ryan and Kelsi." Gabi said

"Yeah, but even though Taylor had Ryan and Kelsi, she's still graduating this year. They aren't as close to her as the two of us are. Who knew I would have to be the one pushing you to go to school?" Sharpay said

"Well I've had a crappy couple of years, so I should not have to go to class today." Gabi said

"Gabriella Annabelle Maria Sophia Montez, you are getting out of bed right now, and going to class." Sharpay yelled.

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting up. Geez I hate it when you use my full name." Gabi said while getting up from her bed.

"I like using it to my advantage because I know you will cave in." Sharpay said

"Uh, I hate you." Gabi said

"I know, but you need to get to class and eat breakfast." Sharpay said

"I know, I know." Gabi said. An hour later Gabi was off to class. She was a few minutes late since she was moping around.

Sharpay's POV

I just got back to my room after getting Gabi out of her bed and off to class. UHH I'm going to kill Troy. How many times does he need to hurt Gabi before he actually realizes? Like seriously. Yesterday and today, like really?

*Sharpay called Troy*

"Hello?" Troy said

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU NEED TO SCREAM AT GABI BEFORE YOU GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL THAT YOU'RE THE REASON FOR UPSETTING HER?!" Sharpay yelled.

"I should've known this was coming. I already apologized to her Sharpay. I'm really busy now, so can you make the yelling quick?" Troy said

"YOU REALLY THINK APOLOGIZING EVERYTIME YOU HURT HER IS ENOUGH? When I went to console her this morning, she wasn't willing to go to class, the tone she used while telling me what happened was not a good tone. She used the tone that she uses when she blames herself. She blamed this whole thing on herself Troy. In her mind, she probably regretted even asking you all those questions. I had to tell her that she doesn't need to tell you anything anymore, but she felt bad that she didn't invite you to her mom's funeral or even tell you she passed. I told her that there was no point telling you since you never told her anything anyway. I eventually got her off to class using a few techniques I learned along the way. She was visibly upset though. I literally walked into her place, and didn't see her sitting there, so I thought something happened to her, so I ran into her room and saw her in a ball crying on her bed." Sharpay said

"I know, I hurt her a lot. I don't remember how to deal with her okay? I haven't talked to her in a while. I really have to go though. I need to get to the airport. Because of Gabi, my packing speed slowed down, and I just called Candice and told her to meet me at the airport instead of me going to her place and us going together." Troy said

"Don't you dare blame that on Gabi. She just wanted to be nice and tell you WHY she didn't tell you about her mom. Don't even dare say that it's her fault you can't go with your fiancée to the airport. She doesn't deserve you saying that to her and you know it." Sharpay said

"Ugh, you guys are really getting on my last nerve today. The day I actually have something to do, I need to deal with you two. You really need to get out more and get on a date. You're already 25, and you're single. You should at least be with someone now. I guess the reason why you're not is because you can't stop bitching." Troy said annoyingly

"You've really got some nerve Troy. I'm single because I don't have time to date because I'm looking after YOUR ex-girlfriend. If I was in a relationship now, Gabi would be dead. Take my word for it. You know, you never told any of us why you broke up with Gabi anyway. Candice isn't any better. From what I see, you only like her because she probably reminds you of Gabi. I don't mind Candice, but I will do everything and anything I can to protect my best friend." Sharpay spat

"Whatever. You two are drama. I don't know how Zeke ever dealt with you. Luckily the two of you broke up because I would've felt bad for the guy." Troy said laughing

"FYI Troy, Zeke and I broke up because I told him everything that happened to Gabi. We both decided it would be better to break up than to be with each other when Gabi is going through hell. I've actually talked to Zeke recently and he's doing well. He's still single. I was going to think about going on a date with him but since you hurt Gabi again, it has to go on hold because I'm scared of what I'll find if I leave her sights." Sharpay said

"Whatever. I'm hanging up so I can go to New York with my fiancée." Troy said while hanging up.

*Sharpay screamed into a pillow after the phone call was over*

Troy's POV

Uhh why am I even friends with those two girls, Troy thought. He looked at his watch and saw that he needed to leave before he misses his flight. He called a taxi and gathered his things and went to the airport.

While in the taxi, Troy sent a text to Gabi. It said, "Some friend you are, you let your best friend put her love life on hold to take of you. She's 25 and single and her job is to watch you like a freaking child. How can you live with yourself?"

*After sending out the text, Troy arrived at the airport. He paid the taxi driver and grabbed his stuff and went into the airport to look for Candice.*

Gabi's POV

My friends Michelle and Shirley are in class with me right now. We are doing some kind of group work. We need to talk about a law case that I'm not in the mood to talk about or look at now. While we Michelle and Shirley were looking at the case, my phone vibrated and showed that I received a text from Troy. I opened it up thinking it was an apology or something. I was definitely shocked to see what I saw. A few minutes later my class ended, and I was done for the day. I didn't speak much to Michelle and Shirley after class was over. I went straight home and right to Sharpay's place. I knocked on the door.

No One's POV

Sharpay opened the door and invited Gabi inside.

"Hey, classes ended?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, my second one got cancelled. Why don't you call Zeke and ask him to go out tonight?" Gabi asked

"No, it's okay. I don't want to. I want to stay here with you and chat and watch a movie or something." Sharpay said

"No, Sharpay, you need to get out. Zeke is a nice guy and he loves you. You really didn't need to break things off with him to be here with me. If you never broke things off, the two of you would've been engaged right now. I know it. He loves you too much to let you go. So please, call him and go out tonight. Don't worry about me." Gabi said

"Gabi, we agreed to break things off." Sharpay said

"I don't care. I just think the two of you need to go out tonight. If you don't call him, I will." Gabi said.

"Okay, okay, I'll call him." Sharpay said while taking out her phone and calling Zeke.

She hung up and told Gabi that Zeke agreed and he was picking her up at 7.

"See, I knew he would say yes." Gabi said smiling

"Thanks, and why did you suddenly want me to contact Zeke?" Sharpay asked

"Oh, no reason, I just thought you needed to because I haven't heard you talk about him in a while and you need a break taking care of me. You deserve to go out. You don't need to constantly watch me like a hawk." Gabi said

"Yeah, I know. But if I don't watch you, you won't get things done. Like this morning, if I didn't push you, you would still be in bed crying." Sharpay said

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to go to my place and do homework and watch a movie or something. I'll let you pick out you're outfit and get ready. I'll talk to you later. Tell me how it goes, okay?" Gabi said

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Sharpay said while hugging Gabi

*Gabi left the room*

At 7, Zeke went to Sharpay's place to pick her up and take her out. They stopped by Gabi's place.

*Zeke knocked on the door, and Gabi answers it. *

"Zeke! Sharpay, Come in, sit down." Gabi said while giving Zeke a hug

"No, no, we can't. We need to go. I just wanted to stop by and say hello." Zeke said

"Okay. I guess I'll let you go since you need to get to your reservation." Gabi said

*the two walked out the door*

Gabi quickly ran back to the bathroom to finish what she was doing. Sharpay and Zeke were having a great time catching up at dinner. Little did she know, Gabi was in her bathroom trying to commit suicide.

Gabi's POV

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but it just feels so good, Gabi thought while taking her razor and cutting her wrists. Blood came out of her wrists and she winced in pain. She knew it was not enough. She needed to do more. When she was about to take a bunch of sleeping pills, she fell unconscious on her bathroom floor.

Sharpay's POV

Zeke and I just had a great dinner. We started talking and we talked about what has happened the whole time we weren't together. I mentioned what happened to with me and Troy today, but Zeke said it was only because Troy was frustrated and stressed. Sharpay agreed. Zeke is now dropping Sharpay off, when they both walk past Gabi's door.

"Can we go in and just check on her, please? I need to know that she's okay." Sharpay said

"Yeah, let's go inside. I really want to catch up with Gabi. I haven't spoken to her in a while, well besides saying hi to her before we left." Zeke said

*Sharpay got Gabi's door key out and opened the door. It was really dark inside. Sharpay opened the lights and saw that the dining table hasn't even been touched. Sharpay went inside the kitchen while Zeke closed the front door. Sharpay saw that Gabi didn't make herself any dinner.*

"Zeke, Gabi didn't eat dinner. It's dark here. Oh my god." Sharpay said while coming out of the kitchen

"Hey, calm down, maybe she went out to eat." Zeke said

"No, she didn't. Her car keys are in the basket by the front door where she always keeps it." Sharpay said

"Well maybe she fell asleep and hasn't woken up yet. She probably took a nap and is going to eat later." Zeke said

Sharpay's eyes widen and she runs to Gabi's room with Zeke following behind her. Sharpay doesn't see Gabi in her room, but sees the bathroom light on. She opens the door, and screams. Zeke looked over and saw what Sharpay screamed about.

"Oh My God!" Sharpay screamed

"Who did this to her?" Zeke screamed

"She did it to herself Zeke. Do you see the razor?" Sharpay said

"Feel for a pulse." Zeke said

Sharpay felt for a pulse. "She still has a pulse, but it's very faint. Call 911." Sharpay said

"Okay, I'm calling right now." Zeke said

*Zeke on the phone*

"911, how may I help you?" the operator said

"Hi, um my name is Zeke Baylor and I'm here with my girlfriend, Sharpay Evans, and we just found our friend unconscious in her bathroom with blood pouring out of her arms." Zeke said really fast and panicking

"Okay, please tell me your location. We are sending an ambulance to you right away." The operator said

"Yes, she lives in the Palace Complex. 8th floor, number 804. Please come quick." Zeke said

"Okay thank you. There is an ambulance coming right away." The operator said hanging up

"I knew I shouldn't have left. Gabi kept telling me to go and call you. I knew something was up." Sharpay said

"Hey, don't say that. You needed this time away. She's going to be okay. She still has a pulse and the ambulance is coming." Zeke said trying to calm Sharpay down

"Quick, help me get some towels and wrap them around her wrists, so the blood stops coming out." Sharpay said

"Okay." Zeke said while grabbing towels and wrapping them on Gabi's wrists.

*a few seconds later there is a knock at the door. Zeke goes to answer it and lets the ambulance people in with a stretcher*

"She's right back here. Follow me." Zeke said with the ambulance men following him

They went to the bathroom and the ambulance men pick Gabi up and put her on the stretcher.

"Who is going to ride with her to the hospital?" One man asked

"I will." Sharpay said

"Okay, come with us. Who are you anyway?" The man asked

"I'm her best friend." Sharpay told him

"I'll meet you at the hospital in a few minutes."Zeke shouted

"Okay. Bring some of her clothes." Sharpay said

"Okay. Text me the hospital and room number." Zeke said

"Okay." Sharpay said

The ambulance men and Sharpay went downstairs to the ambulance and they all went in.

When they got to the hospital, the men Gabi out and rushed her to the emergency room. Sharpay followed. The nurses and doctors came in and told them which room Gabi would be in. the led them to the room. Sharpay was about to enter the room, when a doctor pushed her out of the way.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you inside." The doctor said

"Why? She's my best friend, I need to go inside." Sharpay screamed

"Sorry, but we need to run tests and hook her up to machines, and a bunch of other stuff, I can't let you in. Please wait in the waiting room." The doctor said while walking into the room and closing the door behind him

Sharpay went to the waiting room and called Zeke.

"Hello? Sharpay, is she okay?" Zeke said

"I don't know, they won't let me in the room. Please get here quick. I'm on the 3rd floor in the waiting room." Sharpay said crying

"I know. I'm almost there. I'm five minutes away. I'll see you soon okay?" Zeke said

"Okay." Sharpay said

*5 minutes later Zeke came running into the waiting room. He went and found Sharpay sitting with her head in her hands crying. He went over, picked her up, and let her cry in his arms.*

*a few seconds later, the doctor came in*

"Gabriella Montez?" The doctor asked

"Yes" Zeke and Sharpay said

"How is she, is she okay?" Sharpay said panicking

"Yes, she's fine. She lost a lot of blood though. She was dripping blood for a really long time. If she had cut any deeper, she probably wouldn't be alive." The doctor said

"Okay, thank you. How are you guys going to give her more blood then? Her blood type is a special kind that not many people have." Sharpay said

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem. We only have 3 little things of it. It's really hard to find the blood. I don't know how we are going to get it. I don't even know if we know anyone who has that blood type. The three that we have is donated. Do you think you can get her mother, or some relative to come in? I'm guessing her mother will have the same blood type." The doctor said

"Actually, her mother passed away a month ago, so we can't get her mom to come in. She didn't have the same blood type anyway. Her mother didn't have any siblings though." Sharpay said

"What about her dad, or her siblings, if she has any?" the doctor asked

"Her dad left when she was young, and we don't know him, and neither does she. Her mom never got remarried, so she doesn't have any siblings." Sharpay said

"Do you guys have any friends or family members with the same blood type? We need to get someone fast, because if we don't, we can lose her for good." The doctor said

"Actually, yeah her ex boyfriend is the only one we know that has the same blood type as her. He is out of town though and probably isn't willing to fly back for this." Sharpay said

"Okay, I am going to go on the loudspeaker now and ask if anyone has the blood type. Since it's very rare, I will doubt it, but we never know." The doctor said. He went on the loudspeaker and asked anyone with the same blood type to come to the 3rd floor waiting room. The three of them waited 3 hours, and no one showed up.

"Okay, well since we waited 3 hours and no one came, I'm going to need you to contact her ex and ask him to come and give her blood. Right now, he is her only hope." The doctor said

"Okay. I'll call him." Sharpay said

"Okay. Call him, and then come to the doctor's station to let me know." The doctor said

*Sharpay calls Troy*

"What?" Troy said after looking at the caller ID

"You need to come back quick. Gabi's in the hospital and they need you to come give her blood, or she will die." Sharpay said quickly and panicky

"Why would I help her? Don't the hospitals get blood every year?" Troy said

"Yes, they do, but since it's rare, they only have 3 little things of it, and Gabi needs a lot. You should help her because she's your friend. If we were in opposite situations, Gabi would come help you and you know it. No one else here has the blood type and if we wait too long, she will die." Sharpay said

"Candice is going to kill me if I leave. We just got started looking at locations." Troy said

"Honestly, I know that you would rather come here than be there looking at wedding venues. I know it's the last thing you would want to do." Sharpay said

"Actually, I don't mind this." Troy said

"Oh My God, you are so stubborn. If Gabi were there and you were here, she would've been on her way here already. Just talk to Candice and tell her why you need to come here. It's not like you can't go back there." Sharpay said

"Fine. But this is the only time I'm going to come help you." Troy spat

"You're not helping ME, you are helping GABI." Sharpay said

*they hung up*

"What did he say?" Zeke asked

"He said he'll come. But I'll only believe it when I see it. Can you tell the doctor that he said he'll come, but we aren't for sure?" Sharpay asked

"Sure, I'll be right back." Zeke said

Zeke went to go tell the doctor, and she saw the doctor nodding. Zeke walked back.

"So what did he say?" Sharpay asked

"He said that if he's not here by tomorrow the latest, then there is no hope for her." Zeke said

"He better be here, or I'll kill him." Sharpay said

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 3. Who knew Troy could be so mean to Sharpay and especially Gabi? Let's see if he shows up. Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**-DramaQueen911816**


	4. Will Troy Show Up?

_*The Next Day*_

Sharpay is pacing in the hallway back and forth wondering where Troy was.

Suddenly a guy comes walking down the hall, which makes Sharpay very excited.

"Hi, I'm Josh. I was told that someone here has a rare blood type?" He said

"Yes, my friend is in the hospital room and she is in need of it. I'm Sharpay by the way." Sharpay said

"Nice to meet you. The doctor will be here in a few minutes. After he found me, he asked if I could just come up first. He had to go see a patient quickly." Josh said

"Nice to meet you too. Okay. I hope he doesn't take long." Sharpay said

Zeke suddenly wakes up. He sees Josh talking to Sharpay, and gets up immediately.

"Hi, I'm Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend." Zeke introduced

"Hi, I'm Josh. As I was telling Sharpay, I'm here to give blood to your friend." Josh says

"Okay, so where is the doctor?" Zeke asked

"He will be here soon" Josh said

*The doctor comes down the hall*

"Hi, sorry I'm a little late. Josh, if you're ready, come with me." The doctor said

"Okay." Josh said

*Sharpay and Zeke waited until the doctor and Josh came back out*

"Okay, it seems that the blood transfusion is working properly. She actually just woke up." The doctor said

"Can we please go see her?" Sharpay asked

"Yes, you guys can, just don't put too much pressure on her since she just woke up." The doctor replied

*They both walk into the room*

"Hey, Gabi, how are you feeling?" Sharpay asked

"Good" Gabi said groggily

"Baby sister, you really scared me there." Zeke said

"I know, I'm sorry. So I'm guessing you guys got Troy to come give me blood?" Gabi asked kind of excitedly

"No, We called him, but he never showed up." Sharpay asked

"Then how did you guys get me blood? There's no one else that we know who has the same blood type as me." Gabi asked

"The hospital found a guy, do you want to meet him?" Zeke asked

"Yeah, sure. I want to thank him." Gabi said

*Zeke left the room to get Josh*

"Josh, Gabi wants to meet you." Zeke said

"She does? Why?" Josh asked

"Because you basically saved her life." Zeke said

"Okay." Josh said while following Zeke back into the room

*Josh walks into the room with Zeke*

"Hi, I'm Josh." He said

"Hi, I'm Gabi. Thanks for giving me blood. I guess I have a piece of you in me now." Gabi said

"Yea, no problem. I've actually never met anyone with the same blood type as me before." Josh said

"Yea, me neither. My ex boyfriend was the only one I knew who had the same blood type as me." Gabi said

"So uh, do you maybe wanna go out some time? I know we just met and everything, but I think you're really cute and.." Josh said before being cut off

"I'd love to." Gabi said

"Okay cool." Josh said

"Give me your number, and I'll let you know when I get out of the hospital and we can set it up." Gabi said

"Okay. I'll leave you guys alone then. I don't want to keep bothering you." Josh said and then left the room

"Thank you." Sharpay said

*Josh left the room*

"Wow, who knew you could get a date from some guy giving you blood?" Sharpay said

"Hey, he's cute okay?" Gabi said

"Yea, I've noticed." Sharpay said

"Hey at least now you have someone to make Troy jealous of." Zeke said

"Isn't Troy one of your best buds?" Sharpay said

"Yea, but he's been an ass lately, and I don't like that." Zeke said

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep Gabs. I'm going to ask the doctor when you will be released, which I'm hoping will be tomorrow, and then I'll let you know." Sharpay said

"Okay, thanks Shar, you're the best." Gabi said

The next day, Gabi was released from the hospital. She already called Josh and made plans with him. She was in her apartment getting ready.

*the doorbell rings*

"Coming!" Gabi shouted

*Gabi opened the door and saw Josh standing there in a button up shirt with jeans*

"Hey" Gabi said

"Hey, Can I come in?" Josh asked

"Oh, yeah you can." Gabi said while giggling.

"You've got a nice apartment. It's really clean, cute and organized." Josh said

"Thank you" Gabi said blushing

"You're welcome." Josh said. He then looked at what Gabi was wearing.

"You look hot too." Josh said

"Thanks" Gabi said blushing once again

"So um, I made dinner; I don't know if you'll like it or not. I'm not a really good cook." Gabi said

"Let's try it. It can't be as bad as mine." Josh said laughing

*They ate dinner and then sat down on the couch and watched a movie. They talked and watched the movie for hours. Gabi eventually fell asleep on Josh's lap*

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Gabi woke up and found herself lying on the couch with a blanket covering her. She smelled something coming from the kitchen. She got up and walked to the kitchen to see Josh standing there making breakfast.

"Hey" Gabi said

"Hey, morning. Did you sleep well? I hope you don't mind me making food." Josh said

"Yeah I slept well. Good morning to you too. You can always make food." Gabi said

"Okay. Why don't you go change and then we can eat? I'm almost done and the coffee is almost done too." Josh said

"Sure. Thanks." Gabi said

She went to her room to change and started picturing what her life would be like with Josh. She finished changing and walked back down the hallway to the dining room. She walked over to the table and saw chocolate chip pancakes on the table with syrup and coffee.

"It looks amazing. How did you find everything?" Gabi said

"I hope it's good. I haven't tried it yet. I just looked through you're cabinets, and found everything I needed." Josh said

"Okay, let's sit down and eat before everything gets cold." Gabi said

*They finished eating*

Josh went back to his house and Gabi was now over at Sharpay's

"Oh My God, he is so cute and he's super sweet. We watched a movie, and in the morning, he made me breakfast." Gabi raved

"He did? That is so sweet." Sharpay said

"He's a good cook too, better than me" Gabi said

"I can't believe I've been so stuck on Troy my whole life." Gabi said

"I know. I've been telling you this whole time to get over Troy and now you finally realize." Sharpay said

"I should've listened to you. Josh is amazing. I've never thought I meet someone so great again." Gabi said

Sharpay suddenly gets a text. She looks at her phone and sees that it's a text from Troy asking how Gabi is doing.

"Gabs, look at this." Sharpay said

"What?" Gabi said

"Troy wants to know how you're doing. Do you want me to say?" Sharpay asked

"He can't just ask me himself?" Gabi said

"Do you want me to let him know? I can tell him you have a new boyfriend too." Sharpay said

"No, don't say anything to him. He doesn't have a right to know." Gabi said

"Okay. I won't say anything." Sharpay said

* * *

><p>This one is pretty short. Sorry about that. Thank you to one of my reviewers for suggesting to use a different guy to make Troy jealous. Enjoy!<p>

_-DramaQueen911816_


	5. Talking to Candace

*With Troy and Candace in New York*

* * *

><p>They were at dinner with Candace's parents talking about the wedding. Troy went to the bathroom to check his phone since it wasn't polite to check his phone in front of Candace's parents.<p>

In the bathroom, Troy pulls out his cell phone and sees a text from Sharpay.

_Troy, A guy came and gave blood to Gabi. It was kind of weird how they found someone with the same blood type. I kind of think Gabi was hoping it was you and not him. When she heard that it wasn't you, she frowned. She's okay now though. She's actually really happy and going out with that guy now. Please don't tell her I told you this because she doesn't want me to tell you. Shar_

Troy looked at it and sighed. He couldn't believe that the hospital actually found someone to give her blood and that Gabi would go out with the guy that gave it to her. He replied to the text.

_Shar, Thanks for letting me know. I was really worried about her. I know I shouldn't since Gabi and I aren't going out anymore and since I didn't show up, but honestly, I really wanted to be there. I just didn't want to upset Candace. I won't tell Gabi that you told me, she already hates me. I know she thought it was going to be me there and I did too, but I didn't want to upset Candace just to make Gabi happy. I figured that the hospital could've found someone. I can't be the only one who has the same blood type as her. Anyway, I'm going to be back in a like two days. Do you think you can come pick the two of us up from the airport? Thanks, I'll text you the info. Troy_

He looked it over and clicked send. He knew that he was betraying Sharpay a little because he knew how much Sharpay didn't want to tell him about Gabi, but she couldn't resist. Troy leaves the bathroom and goes back to the table. Once he got there, it was only Candace sitting there waiting for Troy to get back.

"Candace, where are your parents?" Troy asked

"They went home. We finished dinner while you were in the bathroom. They wanted to say goodbye to you, but you took too long in the bathroom, and they live really far away." Candace said

"Oh, sorry about that, I kind of got a little caught up." Troy said

"Caught up? Caught up doing what?" Candace said

Troy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I was checking my texts." Troy said

"YOU WENT TO THE BATHROOM TO CHECK YOUR TEXTS?" Candace screamed

"Yea, I needed to" Troy said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEEDED TO?" Candace screamed

Troy looked around and saw everyone staring at them. He nervously rubbed his neck again and asked Candace to calm down and asked her talk privately.

"Candace, calm down, let's go talk somewhere privately, please." Troy said

"FINE, THEN PAY THE FREAKING CHECK FIRST THEN!" Candace screamed

Candace stormed out of the restaurant and Troy took the check to the counter and paid the bill. Afterwards, he left the restaurant to find Candace standing there pissed off.

"Hey, so I really needed to check my texts." Troy said

"WHY? WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEED TO CHECK YOUR TEXTS FOR? YOU NEVER SEE ME GOING TO THE BATHROOM TO CHECK MY TEXTS WHEN WE ARE AT DINNER WITH YOUR PARENTS." Candace screamed

"Candace, listen. I had to check my texts because Gabi was in the hospital and she needed blood donated to her because of how much she lost. I was supposed to go, but because I didn't want to upset you, I didn't go. I wanted to know how she was and if they found someone to donate to her." Troy said

"Well, you could've just said something to me before you went to the bathroom. I would've understood. How come they needed you to give blood? What happened to her that led her to the hospital anyway?" Candace said calmly after listening to what Troy said.

"I know I should've. I'm sorry for not telling you, but it was kind of urgent. The hospital needed me to give Gabi blood because the two of us have the same blood type. We have a rare blood type that a lot of people don't have. She tried to commit suicide, and when Sharpay and Zeke found her it was already two or three hours after she did it, and they felt a weak pulse, so they immediately called an ambulance and took her to the hospital. They managed to save her but only with blood donated." Troy explained to Candace

"Oh, I can't believe that happened to her. Is she okay though? We need to go and see her." Candace said

"Yea, she's okay. We are leaving in two days though; it's expensive to change our flight last minute." Troy said

"But don't you think we should just go and see her?" Candace asked

"Yeah, but you can always call her and talk to her or just go see her after we get back." Troy said

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, let's go back to the hotel." Candace said

"Okay." Candace said

Troy and Candace walked to the car and Troy drove them back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>With Gabi<p>

Gabi was having so much fun with Josh. They were currently at the park having a picnic.

"Gabi, here try this pasta salad I made." Josh said

Gabi opens the lid of the container that contained the pasta salad and she sees a sparkling item in the container. She pulls it out, and gasps.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabi screamed

Josh was suddenly down on his knees with the ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" Josh asked nervously

"OMG! Yes." Gabi screeched

The two kissed and Josh slipped the ring on Gabi's finger. They finished the picnic and Josh walked Gabi back to her apartment.

"Thanks for the lovely day. I really wasn't expecting it." Gabi said

"No problem. It took a lot of planning. I know we haven't been together long, but we don't have to get married this quickly. We can wait like a year or two or whenever you're ready." Josh said

"You're so cute when you babble. I want to get married like next year." Gabi said

"Are you sure? Is that too soon?" Josh asked

"No, it's not. It's a perfect time. I feel like we've been together for like two years." Gabi said

"Okay, whatever you want." Josh said

"Alrighty. I need to call Sharpay and start planning." Gabi said excitedly

"Okay. I'll leave you to it then." Josh said while kissing Gabi and then walking back to the elevator to his car.

"Okay, bye." Gabi said

Josh already left. Gabi went into the apartment and called Sharpay.

* * *

><p>With Sharpay<p>

*The phone rings*

"Hello?" Sharpay asked

"Hey, Shar." Gabi said

"Hey, what's up? How was the date?" Sharpay asked

"It was AMAZING." Gabi said

"Why?" Sharpay said

"I'M ENGAGED!" Gabi screamed

"What?" Sharpay screamed

"He totally surprised me. I wasn't even expecting it. It was really romantic." Gabi said

"OMG, I'm totally coming over now so you can tell me more." Sharpay said

"Ok. The door will be open." Gabi said

*A Few Seconds Later*

Sharpay burst through Gabi's door

"I came as quick as I could. Let me see the ring!" Sharpay screamed

Gabi showed Sharpay her hand

"OMG! It's fabulous. He did good." Sharpay said

"I know. It was so sweet too. He was super nervous." Gabi said

"Really? I rarely see him nervous." Sharpay said

"Yea, well this is a big step." Gabi said

"I'm so happy for you, but you guys haven't been together long though." Sharpay said in a concerned tone

"We've been together for maybe like 8 months, almost a year. We're not getting married this year anyway. I was thinking next year." Gabi said

"How on Earth are you and Troy both getting married to separate people? We all thought it was going to be the two of you." Sharpay said

"Yeah, we all thought that, but I guess people change. Anyway, Troy hasn't spoken to me in weeks. Since he's been in New York, he hasn't even bothered to call." Gabi said

"Would you go to his wedding if he invited you though? And would you invite him to yours?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah. I'm over him now. I'm engaged to be married to a super sweet guy who loves me for me and nothing else." Gabi said

"Good." Sharpay said

"So when are you and Zeke getting engaged?" Gabi asked

"Probably not for a while since we just got back together and we don't need to rush it. Although, it would be a good hint to drop since both you and Troy are now engaged to be married." Sharpay said

* * *

><p>Well, there goes another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for it being short again. I need to figure out how the rest of the story goes. Trust me in time, it will be Troyella. I'm thinking maybe like 3 or 4 more chapters, but nothing is set in stone yet. Thanks for reading! Please Review and feel free to leave me suggestions about what should happen or something. You never know if it will be added to the story!<p>

_-DramaQueen911816_


	6. Talking to Troy

I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but they all live in California. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

* * *

><p>Sharpay and Zeke were currently at the airport waiting for Troy and Candace. They had just arrived at the airport just in time to see Troy and Candace just walking out. Zeke got out of the car and opened the trunk. He went over and greeted Troy and Candace and took the luggage from them. Troy went over to help Zeke and Sharpay had already gotten off the car and sat in the back with Candace so Troy and Zeke could sit in the front to talk. The trunk closed and Troy and Zeke both got into the driver and passenger seat. Zeke drove away and headed toward their apartment complex.<p>

"Hey man, so how was New York?" Zeke asked

"It was great. We saw a lot of awesome places. It looks like the place to get married, but we are also going to look at places here too to see where we actually want it." Troy said

"Troy, we never agreed on that." Candace said

"Yeah, well I think we should consider it. California has a lot of really nice and beautiful places to have the wedding too." Troy said

"Yeah, he's actually right, Candace. There are so many places. They are really awesome. I've been to so wedding venues for my friend's weddings and they've been so nice and pretty." Sharpay said in agreement

"Well, we can consider it, but my parents do still live in New York, and it's expensive for them to fly here to come to the wedding." Candace said

"We'll pay to fly them here, okay? We have tons of friends, family and colleagues here that we can invite, and it's only your parents living in New York. Anyway, all the venues we looked at were all mostly in the city, and its super expensive in the city." Troy said

"Yeah, that's true. We have a lot of people to invite here and we can just fly the two of them out. We are already spending so much on everything else; I don't want us to spend more on a venue in New York City, though it would be awesome to do it there." Candace agreed.

"So, are all the plans and date set?" Zeke asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah, they are." Candace said smiling

"We just need to find the perfect place, and the perfect dress. We want to get early married next year." Candace said

"Really? When next year?" Sharpay asked

"In January, like the beginning because it would be the start of the new year, and the start of the new year, means the start of the new year living together and being together. Do you want to come dress shopping with me, Sharpay?" Candace asked

"Oh, that sounds really romantic actually to have it that time. Yeah, I'd love to go dress shopping with you. When are you going though?" Sharpay asked

"Oh, I'm thinking about possibly in December because that would be closest to the next season of dresses." Candace said

Sharpay then thought of Gabi, and when she was going to go dress shopping and when she was planning on getting married. She remembered Gabi saying a year or two, but with Gabi, it would always be a quick thing. She just started dating Josh and the two are already engaged. Sharpay quickly got out her cell phone and texted Gabi.

_Gabi, when are you planning on going dress shopping for your wedding? I know you will probably be getting married next year, since you like doing things quick and since you are so organized, I figured you might be done planning in like a month. Let me know ASAP. Shar_

Sharpay finished typing the text and clicked send. Candace then asked Sharpay if she could go or not.

"So can you come dress shopping?" Candace asked

"What? Sorry, I got distracted." Sharpay said

"Yea, I know. I can see that. I said, can you come dress shopping?" Candace asked

"Uh, I'm not quite sure right now actually. I think I might have to go dress shopping that month with someone else. I'm not sure what day though. What day are you planning on going?" Sharpay asked

"Who else is going dress shopping in December? It's not a popular time to go. I'm planning on going in the middle of December since the end is usually when it's Christmas time and stores are not usually open then." Candace said

"Um, I actually am not at liberty to say who is probably going to be going dress shopping in December. If you go towards the end of December, I'm not sure if I will be able to make it. She will probably go around that time too. I would go, but it's conflicting times." Sharpay said

"I really want to know who it is now." Troy said

That really shocked Sharpay when Troy asked the question. She thought that he wasn't listening and that he might have been asleep or something. "Um, I really can't say who it is." Sharpay said

Troy turned to Sharpay. "Is it Gabi?" Troy asked while looking at Sharpay

Sharpay looked at him and didn't say anything. When Troy saw that, he immediately knew that she was talking about Gabi. He turned back around and faced the road. The whole car ride back to the apartment complex was really quiet. Occasionally at red lights, Zeke would turn around and see Sharpay frowning and looking out the window. He knew that she felt bad for telling Troy about Gabi and for not going with Candace shopping. He felt bad for her because he knew that Gabi would be pissed at her.

They finally arrived at the apartment complex and Zeke drove the car into the underground parking lot. He parked and Troy and Candace went and got their luggage out and they headed for the elevator. Zeke got out of the car and walked over to Sharpay's side of the car in the back, and opened the door. He saw her burst out in tears and he held her in his arms.

"She's going to be so mad at me. N-Not only for t-telling h-him about the ma-marriage but also for t-telling h-him about her g-getting blood from someone else." Sharpay sobbed

"Hey, don't worry, okay. It's Gabi. She's not going to be mad at you for a long time." Zeke said

"Yeah, she will, she told me a bunch of stories about how she's been holding grudges on her friends from college that hurt her and she hasn't forgiven them yet. She said she was lucky to have me and Taylor." Sharpay said now calm and not crying

"Sharpay, look Gabi is your best friend. If you explain to her what happened today, I'm sure she will understand." Zeke said

"Yeah, I hope, but she will not forgive me for telling Troy about the blood thing when she deliberately asked me not to tell him and I said okay and proceeded to tell him right after. What is wrong with me and betraying my best friend?" Sharpay said

"Nothing is wrong with you. You just want them together like the rest of us and you are trying everything in your power to do that. You can't make everyone happy though. You've come very far from the person you used to be in high school." Zeke said

"Thank you, Zeke. I really needed this talk right now." Sharpay said and gave him a kiss. The two then walked hand in hand to the elevator. Zeke locked the car door.

* * *

><p>With Gabi<p>

Gabi was in her apartment building running around like a mad woman trying to plan the wedding. Gabi was super stressed right now. She didn't know it would take this much effort to plan, but thank god she was almost done. She was about to continue choosing her flower patterns when the doorbell rang. Gabi went to answer the door to find Troy standing there. Gabi was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Can I come in?" Troy asked

"Uh, yeah, c-come in." Gabi said while opening the door wider to let him in. She let him in and she closed the door. She suddenly felt embarrassed about her messy living room. She rushed over and quickly started to clean everything. She started shutting books and stuffing pages into books and stacking the books.

"Hey, you don't have to clean that. It's okay. I'm used to it. You used to do that all the time. You were always really into your work and would always lose track of time." Troy said

Gabi stopped and started to mumble something.

"C-Can I get you something to drink?" Gabi asked

"No, its okay, I'm not thirsty." Troy said

"Are you sure? You're always thirsty? I'm going to get you water anyway, I know that you can drink that." Gabi said nervously

Troy chuckled at how nervous Gabi was right now. "Gabi, you really don't need to, I'm really not that thirsty. I just want to talk." Troy said

"What do you want to talk about?" Gabi said. She then took a look at herself and realized that she was in her PJ's and he was dressed in a t shirt and jeans. She then realized that she didn't even change. She got even more nervous.

Troy noticed Gabi looking at what she was wearing and then proceeded to look at what he was wearing and he knew she was embarrassed and wanted to change. He knew he needed to reassure her that what she was wearing was fine.

"What you're wearing is fine. I just got back from the airport, and I just wanted to come over and talk. I really should've called before I came but I didn't think you were busy and I didn't think you would still be up at this time. Candace fell asleep and I walked past your apartment and saw the lights on underneath, so I knocked." Troy said

"Oh. You just got back from NY? Who picked you up? I know you didn't drive there and I figured you wouldn't take a taxi. Its okay to drop by, but I would've liked it if you called. I look freaking hideous right now. I'm in PJ's with no makeup on, wearing my glasses and walking with bunny slippers on. I actually lost track of time. I'm usually asleep by now, but I got caught up. What exactly do you want to talk about anyway?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, I just got back from New York. I wasn't really tired, and I didn't have anything to do since Candace fell asleep. Um actually Zeke and Sharpay picked us up. Well I noticed that you are out of the hospital, and I see that you have a ring on your finger." Troy said

(By the way, they are now sitting on the couch talking)

"Zeke and Sharpay went to get you guys? She bailed on helping me out to go to the airport? I'm going to kill her. Yeah, I did get out of the hospital. Yeah, I'm engaged actually. I just got engaged yesterday. He is actually the one that gave me blood. I'm kind of fascinated that they found someone with the same blood type as me. How come you didn't come? I thought you were going to. Sharpay told me that you were going to come for sure." Gabi said

"Congrats, he's a lucky guy. Yea, I was actually going to, but I couldn't leave Candace in New York by herself and she didn't even know you were in the hospital. I didn't want to mention it because I knew she'd want to drop everything and come see you." Troy said

"Thanks. Oh. I didn't think she cared much about me to come and see me." Gabi said

"No, actually Candace really likes you. She really wanted to see you when I told her about what happened. I see you're planning for the wedding, huh." Troy said

"Yeah, I am. I'm actually almost done." Gabi said smiling

"Typical Gabi, always getting things done right away. You just got engaged and you are already almost done planning. It took Candace ages to start planning. We just set the date and yet we don't even have everything done yet. She still needs to shop for a dress and we still need to look at places here." Troy said

"You guys just set the date and you still have stuff to do? Wouldn't that be a rush though? Dresses take at least 2 – 3 weeks to get altered. And you still have to find a venue? You're supposed to find the venue first and then set the date, so you know when it's available. If you do it somewhere that is famous, it may already be booked. When is the date?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, like I said, Candace isn't that organized. We want to look at venues here because we the ones in New York are way too expensive. They are all in the city and the ones here are prettier and there are more choices. We are getting married in January so that we can have it in the New Year." Troy said

"You guys are having it in two months and you still have so much to do?" Gabi asked shocked

"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be to find a great venue to get married?" Troy said

"Really Troy? All the great venues here are all booked. People start booking a bunch at one time and they start eliminating the ones they don't like. You might as well get married in New York or find someone's backyard, because honestly, you won't find anywhere. Unless it's cheap and crappy." Gabi said

"How do you know all of this?" Troy asked

"Troy, I've been planning this whole entire day and I've been doing a lot of research and contacting a bunch of friends. You even need to get a tux for yourself and maybe shoes or something. The girl isn't the only one who needs to buy clothing you know. Your own stuff won't cut it unless it goes with her theme." Gabi said

"Wait, weddings have themes? I have to go and try on tuxes?" Troy asked

"Yeah, if it's not a theme then it's a certain color scheme. I'm surprised she hasn't asked you what you are planning to wear yet and tell you what the colors are." Gabi said

Troy suddenly remembered Candace mentioning the colors and telling him to go shopping for a tux or vest or tie that had the colors to match her. Troy's eyes went wide.

"Oh My God. She did tell me and I totally forgot about it. I think she thinks that I already got it and didn't remind me." Troy said

"Well she should've called your dad and your best guy friends and told them to go with you. She should've had your mom set the appointment and bring your dad, friends and you to the appointment so you wouldn't forget. I did that with Josh. I knew he would forget. I especially called his mom afterwards to ask if he got the tux and she said yes. She told me the date and time of the appointment, so I knew everything." Gabi said

"Yea, well Candace isn't as smart as you Gabi." Troy said

"So what are you going to do now? Do you still remember the colors that she told you?" Gabi asked

"Surprisingly, I do remember them." Troy said

"Okay, then call your friends, your dad and your mom and do what I just said to do." Gabi said

"Did you write your vows? Or are you guys not doing it that way? Are you going to do a prenup instead then? There are so many options that you need to look at." Gabi asked

"I'm not sure what we are doing. Candace never told me. She just told me to sign the papers after we get married." Troy said

"Oh. Then maybe she chose to not do any of them at all." Gabi said

"So, how are you?" Troy asked changing the subject

"I'm good. I really actually shouldn't be working this hard since I got out of the hospital and everything, but I can't help myself. I need to go in for a checkup twice a week so that the doctor knows that I'm okay." Gabi said

"Really? You still need to go in twice a week? You really shouldn't be working too hard. You are really stressed out, I can tell. I can tell that you had probably two or three cups of coffee trying to keep yourself awake to finish. That's not good for you since you just got out." Troy said

"I know, but I can't help it. Finishing planning is what I do. I can't put something down if I'm not done with it." Gabi said

"I know. You can always finish it tomorrow though. You have plenty of time tomorrow." Troy said

"Actually, I might not. If I go to sleep now, I will wake up at around 10 or 11, which will take up planning time. I still have a few things to do and I need to send out save the dates. I need to confirm a bunch of things and make sure everyone that I'm inviting are free that day." Gabi said

"You wouldn't waste a day. Waking up at 10 or 11 is better than anything later than that." Troy said

"Yeah, I know, but I need to get it all done by the end of the week. I set the goal for myself." Gabi said

Troy sighed. He was wondering why Gabi was doing this planning by herself if she isn't even supposed to be working this hard after just getting out. But, then again he didn't help Candace at all and he even forgot to do his own part. He didn't even remember to go to the store to pick out a tux.

"So um, when are you going to get married?" Troy asked

"Um, next year, I reserved July 24th. I love summer weddings because we can have the prettiest colors and the decorations will be beautiful. I still need to meet with my wedding planner to finalize all the rest of the stuff she is doing for me and also give her all the stuff I've already done." Gabi said

"You're doing a summer wedding? Why do you still need a wedding planner if you are planning yourself?" Troy asked

"Yea, I love summer and I love weddings so a summer wedding is perfect for me. Because a wedding planner is professional, and if I'm doing anything wrong, she will tell me and give me advice on what to do." Gabi said

"Oh" Troy said

"So, uh, how are you?" Gabi asked

"I'm good. New York was fun, but it was venue after venue after venue. That part was not fun." Troy said

"Good. I'm glad you liked it, but the point of you going was to look at venues though, right?" Gabi asked

"Yea, but so many in one day, is a lot." Troy said

"I know. Josh did it and he loved it. The place that we reserved, we both liked, so it was an even decision. We're also lucky that his parents live here, so we don't need to fly them in. I wish my mom were here to see it though." Gabi said

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. We have to actually fly Candace's parents in and because there are already the two of us and my parents already staying here, we have to put her parents in a hotel, and Candace doesn't like that." Troy said

"Yeah, we were going to do that too, but since we only have two rooms, we are going to put his parents in one and we are going to let his sister sleep in the other room and the two of us will sleep on the sofa. It's only for a few days." Gabi said

Troy thought about this, and wondered why he didn't think of it. But instead of the sofas, he will get a few air mattresses since he doesn't have any sofas. He saw Gabi look at the time and he realized it was late, and he then got up.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was this late, I'm going to go now." I'll talk to you tomorrow since I know Candace will want to come say hi to you. I promise to call before I come too." Troy said

"It's okay. I would appreciate you calling before you came." Gabi said getting up from the couch and leading him to the door. She opened it and let Troy out. She then closed the door and proceeded to lock it.

Gabi immediately called Sharpay. Sharpay answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sharpay said

"Shar, omg, you won't believe it, Troy just came over." Gabi said

"Really? What did he want?" Sharpay asked

"I was super nervous. I was in the middle of planning and I was in my PJs and he just came over." Gabi said

"Okay, but what did he want?" Sharpay said

"I'm not sure. He just came and started talking. He said he was bored because Candace was asleep. He said that you guys picked him up from the airport. He then saw my ring, and asked if I got engaged and I told him yes. He also mentioned that I already got blood from someone and I said yeah I did. He said he could tell because I was out of the hospital. Then we just talked for a while. It was weird though, because I was so nervous around him. I'm freaking engaged and yet I'm nervous around him. That makes no sense at all." Gabi said

"Wow. So he talked the whole time?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah. It was super embarrassing too because I was in my PJs with my bunny slippers on and absolutely no makeup. He was in a nice shirt and jeans. I was so embarrassed and he noticed too." Gabi said

"Hey, you really don't need to be embarrassed around him. I know you still kind of have some feelings for him, but don't worry about it. You really over think it way too much." Sharpay said

"I know. It's just that since I moved back and since he's left for New York, we've never had a nice talk where he was actually nice to me. Every time that we've talked, he's always been super mean to me. This was the first time that he wasn't. I kind of liked it." Gabi said

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but he's only nice now because he knows that you tried killing yourself over a mean comment that he said about you, so I think he felt bad. I also think he has a crush on you too." Sharpay said

Gabi sighed. "I know. I think he's lost though because of what happened with his grandfather. He hasn't been the same since then." Gabi said

"I know. You haven't been the same since your mom either Gabi." Sharpay said

"I really wish my mom was still here. She would've given me really great advice. She was always there to tell me if I would do something I regretted or if I did something that I shouldn't have." Gabi said

"Yeah, I know. I think that if she was still alive, you and Troy would still be together, and it would be the two of you getting married. I like Josh and all, but I think you and Troy belong together, more than you belong with Josh and more than Troy belongs with Candace." Sharpay said

Gabi fell silent

"Gabi? Are you still there?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking about the good times, that's all." Gabi said

"So, when are you going dress shopping? I sent you a text and you never replied." Sharpay said

"I'm going to go in like May or June because my wedding is in July. I want a dress that comes out before my wedding. So it's in time before the summer season." Gabi said

"Oh, okay. Anyway, it's late, so I have to run." Sharpay said

"Okay. I guess I'll see you soon then." Gabi said

"Bye" Sharpay said

"Bye" Gabi said

Gabi hung up the phone and went to bed. She was so exhausted from a whole day of planning. She still had a little left to do.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry there hasn't been much lately. Please review. I just realized that I put in Gabi's mom when she's not even alive anymore. So I took her out and tweaked a few lines.<p>

_DramaQueen911816_


	7. Done Planning

_The Next Day_

* * *

><p>Gabi got up and walked to her kitchen to make breakfast. She finished making the breakfast and went to sit on the couch and watch TV.<p>

*the phone rang*

"Hello?" Gabi said finishing her chewing

"So, we never finished our conversation from last night. You were too tired and wanted to go to sleep. So we are going to finish the conversation now before you feel tired again." Sharpay demanded

"Hello, and good morning to you too." Gabi said sarcastically

"Sorry. I just wanted to get to the point." Sharpay said

"It's fine. I thought we finished the conversation though." Gabi said

"No, we didn't. The reason why I asked you when you were going to go dress shopping is because Candace is going dress shopping in December for their January wedding." Sharpay said

"Wow, I didn't even pick up on you mentioning that. I must've been too tired to have paid attention on that last part. But, you should totally go with her. She would need an opinion from a fashionista." Gabi said

"Okay. I'm so glad that they didn't do it the same month as you though because that would suck to have to choose which person to go dress shopping with. I would choose you over her any day, but I don't know how mad she would be if I said no." Sharpay said

"Yeah, so did Troy call Zeke about going tux shopping or anything?" Gabi asked

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Sharpay asked

"He had absolutely no idea that he needed to go tux shopping and to get his friends and parents to go with him. He was so shocked when I told him." Gabi said

"He didn't know this stuff?" Sharpay asked

"Nope, he said that Candace didn't tell him and she only told him the colors and to go and buy a tux, and that's it." Gabi said

"Wow, they've been really bad at communicating with each other lately." Sharpay said

"Really?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, he usually group calls Chad and Zeke and they talk, but for him to not call Zeke is really weird. I think he's been out of it lately." Sharpay said

"Yeah, maybe. I still have a little more to plan, and then I'm done. I already have everything else set and I just need to mail out the invitations." Gabi said

"Really? You're already almost done? Ehh, I'm not surprised actually." Sharpay said

"Will you be going to their wedding?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, I'm going. I kinda have to since she asked me to be a bridesmaid and they asked Zeke to make the cake." Sharpay said

_Gabi's eyes went wide. She totally forgot that Zeke baked. _

"OMG! I completely forgot that Zeke bakes. I would've asked him to make our cake. I could've saved so much money." Gabi said

"Why don't you just tell Zeke the one that you ordered, and he'll make it, and you can cancel the one that you ordered?" Sharpay said

"Good idea, I'm gonna do that." Gabi said, and wrote it down on her list

"Ok, well that's all I needed to ask you about." Sharpay said

"Ok, Bye, Sharpay." Gabi said giggling

"Bye" Sharpay said and they hung up the phone

Gabi finished her breakfast and then texted Zeke the cake she ordered with the flavors and everything that was going to be written on it. She also called the cake place to cancel her order and give her her money back. Gabi also texted Josh and asked if she can come over later and hang out. He of course told her yes. She was now running around her apartment getting herself ready to go to his place.

"Where are my earrings? Uhhh. I'm already late." Gabi said to herself

She finally found them and grabbed her keys and purse and ran out the door (locking it behind her of course) She drove to his place and was now ringing the doorbell. Josh came and opened the door.

"Hey" Gabi said when Josh opened the door

"Hey, come in." Josh said

Gabi walked in

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Josh said

Gabi blushed and looked at him and said, "Sorry, I couldn't find my earrings."

Josh laughed and said. "You really didn't need to look for them."

"I figured we might go somewhere, and I didn't want to undress if we did, so I had to look for them just in case." Gabi said

Josh laughed and said, "You always do that. You really don't need to. I would've told you if we were going to go somewhere."

"I know, I know, I just get nervous." Gabi said

"You really don't have to be. There's no reason to be nervous." Josh said

They sat and watched movies and talked the whole afternoon. They finally finished all the movies and Josh decided that they should go take a walk in the park or take a drive.

"So do you wanna go and take a walk in the park or take a drive?" Josh asked

"Hmm, I'm not sure. They both sound really nice right now." Gabi said

"How about we take a walk to my car and get in it and take a drive?" Josh asked

"That sounds good to me." Gabi said

They walked to Josh's car and got in it.

"So where are we headed?" Gabi asked

"Just for a drive, nowhere in particular." Josh said

"Oh, okay." Gabi said

Two hours later, the two arrived back at Gabi's house.

"So um, can I stay over here tonight?" Josh asked

"Uh, yeah sure, why?" Gabi asked

"Oh, um, no reason, just wanted to spend more time with u before we get married, is all." Josh said

"Oh, okay" Gabi said

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Troy's POV

"You should get this one" Troy's mom, Lucille said

"But, I don't like the color, it's kind of tacky." Troy said

"Troy, its fine, and it is the color that Candace wants you to get." Lucille said

"She told me to get this color? Why? Is she trying to torture me?" Troy asked

Lucille laughed and said, "No, she's not trying to torture you"

"Yeah right mom, this vest is literally pink, mom. She is torturing me by making me buy this." Troy said

"She likes pink Troy, and it's only for a day, suck it up." Sharpay interrupted

"Haha, very funny, you're just saying this because you like pink." Troy said

"That's true, I do like pink." Sharpay said

"Fine, I'll get it, but this will be the only time I'm going to wear pink." Troy said

Gabi was in her house finishing up her last few plans for the wedding. She was going to go take it to the wedding planner as soon as she was done.

*her phone rings*

"Hello?" Gabi asked as she put the phone on speaker

"Hey, what are you doing today?" Josh asked

"I'm almost done planning our wedding, and I'm planning on meeting with our wedding planner as soon as I'm done." Gabi said

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to do something later, but since you're busy, I guess tomorrow then?" Josh asked

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow then, I just finished the planning and I have to call the wedding planner now." Gabi said

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow and talk to you later about what we are going to do tomorrow. I'll leave you to it." Josh said

"Okay, thanks for understanding. Bye." Gabi said

"Bye" Josh said

*they hung up and Gabi called her wedding planner*

"Hello?" Karen (her wedding planner asked)

"Karen, hi, it's me, Gabi." Gabi said

"Oh, Hi Gabi, are you done planning?" Karen asked

"Yeah, I am, I called to ask if I can meet with you again since I just finished planning." Gabi said

"Yeah, sure, do you want to come in at 3:00PM? That will be 2 hours from now." Karen said

"Okay, thank you so much. I will see you at 3PM." Gabi said excitedly

"No problem. I will see you later. Bye." Karen said

"Bye." Gabi said

* * *

><p>Okay, so next chapter I'm going to skip to Troy and Candice's wedding, and then the chapter after that the next chapter will be Gabi and Josh's wedding. Then the chapter after that will be when Troy and Gabi possibly get back together. So anyway, enjoy and I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm going to get started on writing the two wedding chapters and then the chapters afterwards. These past few have been kind of boring, and I've been waiting to have Troy and Gabi back together for a while. Thanks for being patient. I hope it will be good soon.<p>

DramaQueen911816


	8. Troy and Candice's Wedding

December – the day of Troy and Candice's wedding

* * *

><p>Troy's POV<p>

I can't believe it's already December, and that I'm going to be a married man in 2 hours.

*there was a knock at the door*

Troy opens it and in walks Chad and Zeke

"Troy, you ready?" Chad asked

"You look really nervous; I've never seen you like this before." Zeke said

"Honestly, I'm super nervous. I'm ready though." Troy said

"Good. I can't believe you're getting married." Chad said

"I know, it feels really weird." Troy said

"Sharpay, Taylor and Gabi are here." Zeke said

"They are seated, right?" Troy asked

"Yeah. They kind of got here late because they were trying to get Gabi out of her place." Chad said

"Did Josh come with her?" Troy asked

"No, he didn't. She said he went out of town on a business trip, and said he wished he could be here." Zeke said

*a guy working at the wedding venue knocked on the door and opened it*

"You are on now, Troy." He said

"Zeke and Chad, you guys need to get to your places." He told them

"Okay, thanks." Zeke, Chad and Troy said

*he left the room*

Zeke and Chad left the room and headed to their spots to get ready to walk with the bridesmaids down the aisle. While Troy headed into the venue.

The after party

"So what did you think of the wedding?" Sharpay asked Gabi

"It was nice." Gabi said

"Just nice?" Taylor asked

"Yeah" Gabi said

"I don't believe you" Sharpay said

"Honestly, I don't care if you don't believe me. I'm getting married soon myself and I'm happy." Gabi said

"Why did we stay for the after party? We barely know Candice, I don't see a point in staying." Gabi said

"Well first, I am your ride, and we want to stay." Sharpay said with Taylor agreeing

*Chad and Zeke walked over*

"So, do you guys want to dance?" They asked Sharpay and Taylor

"Well, we really can't leave Gabi." They both said

"Yes, you guys can, I'm just going to take a cab home." Gabi said

"Fine, bye party pooper." Sharpay said

The two walked away with their fiancées. (Oh, the two of them got engaged and Taylor moved to the apartment complex since she already graduated)

Troy noticed that Gabi was leaving, and wanted to go and say something, but he was currently with Candice and didn't want to be rude.

Gabi noticed a book at the exit/entrance of the room they were in. She bent down to look at it and saw that it was a book to write down her wishes for the couple. Gabi sighed and took a pen on the side of the book and started to write down a message to Troy and Candice.

* * *

><p>*A few minutes later, she was done*<p>

Gabi had written a page and a half of wishes to the two of them and felt a little guilty she took up so much space when everyone else wrote a small paragraph. She walked away from the table and went to retrieve her jacket.

*She hurriedly ran out of the venue hoping no one saw her writing so much in the book*

*She hailed a cab and told the driver her address*

"Here's your stop miss." The driver said

"Thank you so much. Here is your money. Have a nice day." Gabi said

"Thank you, you too." The driver said and drove away

Gabi walked to the elevator and pressed her floor. She got off the elevator and went into her apartment. She closed the door and locked it and went to change.

She sat on the couch and watched TV. 4 hours later her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" Troy said

"H-h-hi Troy." Gabi said with her voice uneasy

"How are you doing?" Troy asked

"Good. Congrats by the way. I didn't really get to speak with you a lot today." Gabi said

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. That's kind of my fault. Candice wanted me to meet so many relatives of hers and I couldn't get away. I saw you leaving and I wanted to talk to you before you left, but I didn't want to be rude." Troy said

"It's fine. I get it, really. It's more important to meet her family since they had to fly out here for the wedding. We live in the same complex anyway, so it's easier for you to just come and talk to me or call me." Gabi said

"Yeah, actually about that, I'm moving." Troy said

"Really, where are you moving and are you selling your apartment?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, well we just bought a house nearby and I'm still going to keep the apartment. I'm thinking about renting it out so that I can get income from it." Troy said

"That's a great idea. Wow, I still can't believe you already bought a place. When are you moving?" Gabi asked

"We are moving in the next few weeks." Troy said

"So uh, how did the rest of the party go?" Gabi asked

"It was fine. We did some toasts and cut the cake and then everyone left." Troy said

"Oh, I really wanted to come talk to you before the wedding, in your room, but we almost didn't make it to the venue in the first place." Gabi said

"Yeah, I know. Zeke told me." Troy said

"So when is Josh getting back from his business trip?" Troy asked

"He's getting back tomorrow. He's starting a business with one of his friends, and he went out of town to go and see one of the buildings where they are thinking about opening the place up at." Gabi said

"Oh, really? What are they planning on opening up?" Troy asked

"They want to open up a music store." Gabi said

"They both love music and they want to sell music related items in the store." Gabi said

"Oh." Troy said

"I can't believe you're officially married." Gabi said

"Yeah, me neither. You're next though." Troy said

"Yeah, I know. I'm so nervous about it." Gabi said

"I really wish my mom were here for it." Gabi said sighing

"Yeah, I know, it would've been nice to see her again." Troy said

"How long haven't you seen her for?" Gabi asked

"4 or 5 years I think. Ever since we broke up." Troy said

"Oh. She was so upset when we broke up." Gabi said

"Really?" Troy asked shockingly

"Yeah, she really liked you and she thought we would be together forever just like everyone else." Gabi said

"Yeah, well I've got to go. We're going to go to dinner with Candice's family. I'll talk to you soon okay?" Troy said

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Gabi said

"Bye." Troy said

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for the short chapter. I want to get these wedding chapters over with so I can start the Troyella stuff already ;) Enjoy.<p>

-DramaQueen911816


	9. Gabi and Josh's Wedding

Summer – Gabi and Josh's wedding

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

"Oh My God!, Gabi, you look amazing!" Sharpay squealed

"Yeah, you really do, Gabi." Taylor said

"Thanks" Gabi said blushing

"I can't believe my wedding day is here. I've been waiting to get married all my life." Gabi said

"Are you excited?" Sharpay asked

"Of course. I've met such a great guy and I can't believe I'm going to be married soon." Gabi said excitedly

"You look amazing Gab." They both said

"You're mom would be so proud." Taylor said

"Thanks, guys." Gabi said

"I can't believe it. After you guys, it's going to be Zeke and Sharpay and then Chad and I." Taylor said

"I know. I can't believe you guys are getting married soon" Gabi said

*the venue worker knocked on the door and waited for an answer.*

"Yes?" Gabi shouted

"You are on now Gabi." He said

"Okay, Thanks" Gabi shouted

Sharpay and Taylor went to their spots and so did Gabi

An hour and a half later it was the reception party

Gabi was as happy as she could be in such a long time.

She just wished her mother was here to see her.

4 hours later the party ended and Gabi and Josh had changed into something more comfortable. They headed over to his place. They would both be living here now. Josh was having everything from the wedding delivered over later, so they had to be there to retrieve everything.

Gabi was so excited that she was married now. The truck with the stuff from the wedding arrived and she went to help Josh retrieve everything.

Gabi grabbed her dress and Josh's tux and folded them on her arm and went in and hung it up in their closet. She went back out and helped him bring in all of the presents from their family and friends.

20 minutes later, they were done retrieving everything and they paid them. Josh and Gabi walked back into the house, and got everything settled. They both sat downstairs in the living room unwrapping the gifts. Everything they unwrapped, Gabi made sure to write down so she could send out thank you cards.

30 minutes later, they were done unwrapping and they headed over to the den to watch TV.

"I can't believe how fast that went." Gabi said

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Josh said

"You did a great job at planning everything" Josh said

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked everything." Gabi said

*A few months later*

Gabi was sitting at home reading a book when Josh stormed into the house.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gabi asked rushing downstairs

"I hate my boss. He's such a jerk and overworks me all the time." Josh said

"Hey, hey, calm down, its okay." Gabi said

"Uhh. I need a drink." Josh said

"I'll go get one. Why don't sit down on the couch and relax?" Gabi asked

"Okay, thanks." Josh said

Gabi went to get Josh a beer. She came back and handed it to him. Gabi soon brought a few more beers upstairs since they were talking. Gabi stopped herself when she knew she was almost at the point of getting drunk, while Josh drank until he actually was drunk.

"Gaaabb" Josh said slurring his words

"Y- " Gabi was about to say yes when Josh suddenly started to kiss her out of nowhere. Gabi and Josh were really enjoying this moment. They both pulled away and went up to their bedroom. They got upstairs and they both climbed on bed when Gabi realized what was happening. She suddenly sat up.

"Why did you geettt uuuppp?" Josh said with his slurred words

"Josh, we just got married a few months ago. I'm really not ready for this." Gabi said

"Whattt dooo you meeeaaannn?" Josh said

"I want to wait a year into our marriage before we do this." Gabi said

"No, we are doing it now, whether you like it or not." And with that, Josh tied her hands and legs up the bed, and raped her.

While he raped her, Gabi cried. Gabi couldn't understand why he would do this when she specifically asked him not to. She knew he was drunk, but he wasn't drunk to the point that he didn't know what he was doing. When it was over, Josh had left the room and went to sleep in the guest room, leaving Gabi still on the bed tied up. Gabi laid there unable to move and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Josh woke up in the guest room with a huge headache. He sat up and realized what happened last night. He ran into the master bedroom and saw Gabi still asleep. He went and a clean tux and got dressed for work. He took all of the clothes on the floor and threw them in the laundry basket. He went and got his stuff together and grabbed his keys and jacket and grabbed everything else he needed. Before he was about to leave though, he untied Gabi and put a blanket over her. Then, he left the house.

*An hour later*

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Gabi woke up and knew and remembered what happened last night. She sat up and wondered how a blanket got on her and looked at the clean floor. She looked at the time and realized that Josh had left for work a while ago. She slowly got up and went to take a shower. She got out of the shower and put on clean clothes. She quickly took off the sheets on the bed and cleaned them. She then went and made herself something to eat. After she finished eating, she called Sharpay and Taylor.

"Hey Gabi, what's up?" Sharpay and Taylor asked

"Can you guys come over? We really need to talk." Gabi said

"Yeah, sure, we'll be right there." They said

"Thanks. I'll see you guys soon." Gabi said

They hung up.

15 minutes later, Sharpay and Taylor arrived and knocked on the door. Gabi answered it and let them in. She closed the door. They went and sat on the couch.

"So, what's up?" Sharpay said

"Yeah, what's up? You're really scaring me." Taylor said

Gabi started bawling her eyes out. Then Sharpay and Taylor knew they were in for a long conversation and a bad one too. Gabi eventually stopped crying, and began telling them what happened.

"So, um, Josh came home yesterday really mad, and I asked him what was wrong. He said that his boss was being a jerk and overworking him. So I told him to relax and sit down. He said he needed a drink so I grabbed one for him, and then we started to talk about his day at work. I soon realized somewhere in the conversation that we both needed a drink, so I went down and grabbed more, which is why there are so many bottles on the table. Then he kept drinking until he got drunk and I stopped before I would get drunk. He started to kiss me and we were headed upstairs. I realized what was going to happen and stopped him. But, since he's stronger than me, he was able to do what he wanted. He eventually tied me down to the bed and raped me. I told him I didn't want to do it because we just got married a few months ago and I wanted to wait a year. He said he didn't care. When he was done, he ran to the other room and left me tied to the bed all night. This morning while I was sleeping, he got ready for work and left and cleaned up the clothes on the floor and untied me. I don't know what else he did, but I'm just guessing by what I saw when I woke up." Gabi explained

"I can't believe he would do that" Sharpay said shocked

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have known because I've never seen him drunk before." Gabi said

"I still can't believe it though. He's always so nice." Taylor said

"Yeah, well now you can see that he isn't. I should've tested so many things before I married him. It's only been a few months, how is it that this happened?" Gabi said

"Has he ever said that he's unhappy to you before?" Sharpay asked

"No, never." Gabi said

"Have you talked to him about this yet?" Taylor asked

"No, not yet. He's been at work." Gabi said

"You need to talk to him when he gets home." Sharpay said

Gabi sighed, "I agree."

"Well, we have to go anyway. We are both meeting with our wedding planners." They said

"Both of you together?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, we are using the same person, and we decided to go together since some of our ideas are the same." Sharpay said

"Alright, well I'm going to wait until he comes home then and talk to him." Gabi said

"Okay, we'll see you later." They said

"Okay, Bye." Gabi said, and sent them out the door

* * *

><p>Josh's POV<p>

I can't believe I did that last night, but then again, I need to tell her that I want out of this. I should've waited to ask her to marry me. I wasn't ready. I just really need to talk to her.

Josh arrives home and sees that Gabi prepared food. He put his stuff down on the floor and closed the front door. He sat down and started to eat.

"Hey," Gabi said walking down the stairs

"Hi, I didn't hear you coming down." Josh said

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Gabi said

"Um, I just heard you come back, and we really need to talk. So when you finish, I'll be in our room." Gabi said

"Okay, that's fine. I'm almost done so I'll be up in a second" Josh said

Gabi sees Josh's stuff on the floor and she picks it up and brings it to their room.

Josh sees this and remembers to thank her later. He finished up and put his plate and fork in the sink and heads to the master bedroom.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff up, you really didn't need to." Josh said

"It's fine." Gabi said

"So um, we really need to talk about what happened last night." Josh said

"Yeah, we do." Gabi said

"I'm sorry. It really shouldn't have happened like that. I've been thinking about this all day." Josh said

"Yeah, same here." Gabi said

"I feel like we rushed into it way too quickly." Josh said

"Yeah, I know. There's so much we didn't get to learn about each other." Gabi said

"Yeah, there wasn't. I don't regret asking you to marry me. I just regret rushing into the marriage. I feel like we should've waited another year." Josh said

"Yeah, I agree. So where do we go from here?" Gabi asked

"Why don't we see how the next month goes?" Josh said

"Yeah, I think that would be good." Gabi said

* * *

><p>So what do you think will happen? The next chapter will be about what happens the next month. Enjoy.<p>

-DramaQueen911816


	10. What!

The next month

Gabi and Josh were constantly fighting and didn't seem to get along for anything, and to make matters worse, she just found something out that she is scared to tell him.

* * *

><p>Gabi's POV<p>

Sitting in the bathroom with this is killing me. I can't believe it. I'm so scared right now. If you haven't guessed, I'm pregnant, and I'm scared to tell my husband. Why? Because we haven't been communicating a lot lately.

Josh came home from work. He went upstairs and saw Gabi sitting on the bed looking really upset.

"What's up with you?" Josh asked

"Um, I have news that I'm not sure you're going to like." Gabi said with her voice trembling

"What is it?" Josh asked

"I-I-I'm pregnant." Gabi said

"WHAT?!" Josh shouted

Gabi then burst into tears. She knew this was going to happen. She thought at first that maybe the baby would make him excited and want to try and mend everything, but it didn't.

"I'm pregnant." Gabi said

"Yeah, I KNOW. I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Josh screamed

"Aren't you happy?" Gabi said

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE HAPPY? I DON'T EVEN WANT THIS KID. LIKE I SAID LAST MONTH, WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED. I NEVER WANTED ANY KIDS AND WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN ALONG AT ALL OUR FEW MONTHS OF MARRIAGE."Josh screamed

Gabi was shaking and non stop crying.

"I-I didn't make the child on my own you know. I told you I wasn't ready and you did it anyway. It's as much of your fault as it is mine." Gabi said

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CRAP RIGHT NOW. THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. I WANT OUT." Josh screamed

"Okay, I'll call the lawyer and have papers set up." Gabi said

"GOOD." Josh screamed and barged out of the room angrily

Once he left, Gabi cried herself to sleep. She couldn't believe he blamed her for getting pregnant.

The next few days, neither of them talked. Gabi was packing her stuff up in boxes and was getting ready to move back into her apartment in a few days. Their lawyer sent over the divorce papers the day after the fight, and Gabi already signed them. Josh hasn't signed them yet. Chad and Zeke were going to come over tomorrow to help her move some of her heavier furniture items out.

The next day, Gabi was done packing and Zeke and Chad were already waiting outside with their trucks. Gabi let them in and they picked up all of the furniture that Gabi told them to take. Chad's truck was eventually loaded up with furniture while Zeke's truck was loaded up with Gabi's boxes. Chad told them that he would drive to the apartment complex first, while Zeke stayed and waited for Gabi to get the rest of her things from inside the house. She went in and got her purse, her jacket, her keys, her wallet, etc. She made sure to take off her rings and her key to the house. She took those three items and left it on the coffee table, and then she exited the house.

Chad had texted Gabi and told her that he was already waiting in the parking lot of the apartment complex. Zeke and Gabi were 10 minutes away.

"Chad, sorry it took so long. There was traffic." Gabi said

"It's not a problem. Where do you want me to put the furniture?" Chad asked

"Well I think we should get the furniture into the elevator. I still have some things left in the apartment since I rented it out, but the rest will complete it. I think you remember the old set up right?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, I do. Okay, Zeke and I will go and set it up now." Chad said

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Gabi said

"What about the boxes?" Zeke asked

"You guys can just put the boxes on the floor of the apartment." Gabi said

"I'm going to open them one by one and put things away. Are the girls here? Don't forget to lock my door when you're done." Gabi said

"Okay, and yes, they are here. They are in our rooms." Zeke said

"Thanks. I'm going to head on up if you guys don't mind." Gabi said

"We'll see you later." Chad said

* * *

><p>In Sharpay (and Zeke's) apartment<p>

"So you guys are officially done now?" Sharpay asked

"Yup, I'm single and pregnant." Gabi said

"I can't believe he blamed you for getting pregnant." Taylor said

"I know, it's ridiculous since he forced me to." Gabi said

"Oh, I don't know if you heard, or if one of the guys accidently told you, but Troy and Candice are done too." Taylor said

"What? Really? When did that happen?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, it happened last month. Troy started living here again." Sharpay said

"Oh, wow. I can't believe it. It's been so long since I've talked to him." Gabi said

"So, when the baby is born, are you going to let Josh see it?" Taylor asked

"I'm not sure. I might, depending on if he wants to or not." Gabi said

"How far are you?" Sharpay asked

"Three and a half months I think." Gabi said

"You should really see a doctor just to make sure." Taylor said

"So, have you guys talked to Troy at all?" Gabi asked

"No, we haven't, but Zeke and Chad have been. We kind of lost touch with him since he got married, but since he's close with the guys, they didn't lose touch." Sharpay said

"Oh, that's good, I guess. I wonder what went wrong with them." Gabi said

"Oh, they constantly fought. They were complete opposites and hated living together. Candice didn't want kids and Troy did etc. They disagreed on everything." Taylor said

"Let me guess, Chad told you all of this?" Gabi said

"Yeah, Troy's been seeing a therapist too." Sharpay said

"Really?" Gabi asked

"Yeah, he wants to know if something is wrong with him or if he did something wrong." Taylor said

"I for one think he just picked the wrong girl." Sharpay said

"He should've never gotten married to her, and should've gotten back together with you. He's been in love with you ever since you guys broke up. He never stopped loving you. He was just too stubborn to admit it." Sharpay said

"You guys are the best couple ever and should've never broken up. You guys would've worked out when you guys went you're separate ways." Taylor said

"How do you know it's because he picked the wrong person?" Gabi asked

"Like I said, it's cuz he's been in love with you since you guys broke up. He's never met anyone else like you. He told me all of this before you even knew about Candice and when you came back here to study." Sharpay said

"Oh. I should really get in contact with him." Gabi said

"Not so fast. You're pregnant. You don't want to go back to him just yet. He will think that you are doing it because you're pregnant and single and want him to take care of the kid." Taylor said

"Fine, I'll wait. But do either one of you know a good doctor to go see?" Gabi asked

"Why don't you ask your own doctor? I'm sure she'll recommend someone." Sharpay said

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think of that." Gabi said

"Yet, you're the smart one." Sharpay said

"Ha ha very funny Shar." Gabi said

* * *

><p>Enjoy. The next chapter will be a year from now when Gabi already has her baby. You will find out the sex of the baby and whether she's gonna see Troy or not. Also, you'll see if Josh wants to be in his kid's life or not. Thanks for reading!<p>

-DramaQueen911816


End file.
